A Different Path of Life
by ShadowScar
Summary: What if Orochimaru had chosen Naruto insted of Sasuke. How would his life be different? Parings: NarutoTayuya. First story. RR if you want. I dont own Naruto, nor will I ever. I'm just a fan.
1. Naruto's decision

"Talking"

**"Demon"**

_"Thoughts"_

A Different Path of Life

Through the vast forests of Konoha Naruto ran in hot pursuit of Sasuke.

"_Where are you you basterd, you can't run from me __forever!"_

Naruto thought to himself angrily as he began to run faster. After several minutes of running, Naruto reaches a clearing where

he sees that Sasuke has come to a complete stop.

"Go away dobe, leave me alone."

Sasuke coldly spat as Naruto came to a complete stop.

"Not gonna happen not without you I'm not."

"I'm through wasting my life at that village, I must become stronger, I will kill Itachi, Orochimaru will help me achieve my goal."

Sasuke stated with no emotion in his voice.

"You really think that snake freak wants to help you?!" "He sees you as is his next host!"

Naruto angrily shouted at the Uchiha.

"So what?" "As long as Itachi dies, I don't care."

Sasuke said, his tone unchanging.

"I made a promise to Sakura and Konoha that I would bring you back, I intend to keep, like it or not."

Naruto spat as he got into a fighting stance.

"Have it your way dobe."

Sasuke returns to his normal self and also gets in a stance.

"This time I'll use my full power."

Sasuke angrily states as he raises his chakra to its highest level.

"Same here Sasuke."

Sasuke charges before Naruto has a chance to power up and delivers a powerful kick that sends the startled blond crashing

through several trees.

"Humph, idiot."

Sasuke says as he watches his former teammate fly back. Naruto quickly gets up and snarls at Sasuke.

"Is that all you have Sasuke?"

RAAAAAA!!!!

Naruto charges Sasuke and quickly makes a few hand seals.

"Kage Bunshin Jutsu!"

Several clones appeared around Sasuke.

"Typical."

Sasuke smirked and took out a few Kunai and stabbed the two clones.

"_Perfect_."

Naruto smiled as both of the clones grabbed on too Sasuke.

" What?"

A surprised Sasuke mumbled as this event took place. The fake Naruto's glowed brightly and to Sasuke shock detonated causing

a large explosion. After the smoke cleared a vary battered and angry Sasuke was left standing.

"What was that?"

Asked a very pissed off Sasuke.

"Something I've been working real hard on, my exploding clone Jutsu."

"THAT'S IT!"

Sasuke yelled as his cursed seal began to react.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Sasuke disappears and reappears behind Naruto. Sasuke kicks Naruto into the air and jumps after him

"LION RENDAN!!"

Sasuke yells as he begins to viciously punch and kick Naruto. He then slams Naruto into the ground headfirst.

"Heh, stay down idiot, stay down."

Sasuke began to walk away when Naruto stopped him by grabbing his ankle.

"Wh-why you running away Sasuke?"

Naruto choked out as he coughed up a little blood.

"Do you see me running dobe?"

Sasuke says as he bends down andpicks Naruto up by the collar and holds him up.

"If you still want to live, I suggest you not fallow me."

Sasuke says darkly while he punches Naruto across the face with all his might sending him crashing to the ground.

"The next time I see you I wont hesitate to kill you."

He smirks as he begins to walk away. Naruto Slowly starts to rise to his feet.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

"Hey fox lend me your chakra; It's time to end this".

**"Very well kit I'll lend you more then enough chakra to slaughter this foolish mortal."**

"I'm not going to kill him, just knock him around a bit."

**"You're to soft kit, why not just kill him and feast on his flesh?" **

"I made a promise to Sakura to…"

**"Fine kit do as you wish, you'll come around eventually."**

Kyuubi said as she began to laugh sadistically.

"Whatever."

The demon fox's red chakra began to pour out of Naruto's body.

Sasuke felt an overwhelming evil begin to manifest itself behind him. He quickly turns around.

"What_ the hell?!?"_

A terrified Sasuke thought as this strange red demonic chakra flowed out of Naruto's body.

"**Hehehe. Lets play Sasuke."**

A demonic Naruto laughed darkly while he slowly walked toward Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto, what the hell?"

Sasuke whispered in terror as the demon/Naruto got closer to him.

"Stay back!!"

Sasuke yells as he jumps backand performs a few fire hand seals.

"DRAGON FIRE NO JUTSU!!!"

Sasuke yells as a huge stream of fire bursts through his mouth and engulfs Naruto. As the flames died down, only a smoking crater remained.

"_Did I kill him?"_

Sasuke thinks to himself as he gasps for air as he used a great deal of chakra in hopes of killing the demon.

"**Is that the best you can do Sasuke?" "How sad." **

The demonic Naruto whispers in Sasuke's ear, which makes him turn around extremely fast, only to be headbutted by Naruto.

Sasuke falls to the ground as blood starts to run down his face.

"**What's wrong Sasuke?"**

Naruto said darkly as he began to laugh.

"**I thought you were ****stronger then me?" "Don't tell me your hurt already, we are far from over."**

Naruto kicks Sasuke with great force in the ribs sending him spiraling back. Sasuke grabs his ribs and starts to vomit blood.

"AHHH!!!!" "YOU FUCK!!!!" "MY RIIBS, YOU BROKE MY FUCKING RIBS!!!" AHHHHHHHH!!

**"Awww to bad Sasuke, I didn't realize you were that weak. If I did I probably wouldn't have kicked you so hard." **

Demonic Naruto laughs at his former friend's pain. Sasuke rolls over on his back still holding on to his sides whimpering in pain.

Naruto walks over to Sasuke and places his foot on Sasuke's chest.

"**And to think I once looked up to you as a brother." **

He said as he began to stompdown on Sasuke's chest causing him to quiver in pain. "

Na-Na-ruto stop pl-please."

Sasuke begged as blood poured out of his mouth.

**"Had enough have we?" "Alright then I guess it's time to go back."**

Naruto bends down pinches Sasuke's neck a cretin way causing him to pass into a deep sleep. Naruto sits down and begins to

form a few hand seals. Naruto does this until he feels Kyuubi's chakra slowly disperse from his body

_"Well that takes care of that."_

Naruto thinks as he gets up and walks over to Sasuke. Naruto lifts him up, placing Sasuke over his shoulder and sets of toward

Konoha. Above, a canceled Orochimaruwho had been watching the entire time looked at Naruto with a

sadistic look on his face.

"_Yesss." "Very good Naruto." "Just as I thought, Sasuke was no match for you." "Soon, very soon I will __make you mine." _

Orochimaru thought to himself as he sank back into the tree. Several hours later, Naruto along with a battered, unconscious

Sasuke reached the front gates of Konoha. As Naruto entered through the gates, he was greeted by a large number of villagers

including the current Hokage Tsunade, and his current Naruto sensei Jiraiya.

"Welcome back Naruto!"

Jiraiya shouts happily as he sees his young student came walking up to them.

"And you have Sasuke way to go!"

"What Sasuke's really back!?"

Ino and Sakura said excitedly running toward an exhausted Naruto. The two reach Naruto only to stop dead in their tracks when

they see the beaten, bloody mess that was Sasuke.

"Wh-What have you down to my Sasuke you dumb ass!?!"

Ino screeches at Naruto.

"I had no choice he.."

He is interrupted by Sakura who slaps him with all her might across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU IDIOT!!!"

Sakura yells at Naruto as a tear runs down her face from looking at her battered love.

"He wouldn't.."

She this time punches him.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE YOU TO ME IDIOT!!" "I know why you did this, you were jealous of Sasuke." "You thought if you beat him

you would become cool."

She states coldly as a stunned Naruto and Tsunade listened.

"No one likes you, you mess up, you dirt, you scum." "Even if you were to become Hokage no one would acknowledge you, we

would all still wish you were dead."

Tears began to flow from Naruto's eyes as she said what was on her mind.

"Why don't you just leave and do us all a favor?" "No one wants you here any more, take a hint."

She finished what she had to say and her and Ino took Sasuke. They began to walk away when a few of the villagers also began

to say what was on their minds.

"Yeah demon die all ready."

"You little shit, if it weren't for you the 4th would still be alive today."

"Take this and die!"

One villager yelled as he picked up a rock and threw it at Naruto. It hit Naruto dead in the forehead making a sickly thud noise;

a little blood began to trickle down his face. Naruto wiped the blood and tears away as more villagers began to bombard him with

stones.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs causing the villagers to drop their stones in fear of their Hokage's words.

"Were do you all get off?" "Naruto risks his life to bring back that Sasuke kid and this is how you think him?"

Tsunade as angrily with her fist raised.

"So, you want me to leave then?" "Fine I'm gone."

Naruto whispers sadly.

"Fuck this place!"

He yells angrily, Naruto then grabs his leaf headband throws it on the ground turns away and starts to walk toward the gates.

Jiraiya pushes through the crowd and runs to Naruto and places a hand on his shoulder. Naruto grabs his hand and pushes it

away. Tsunade appears behind him and wraps him up in a hug.

"Don't let what they said get to you Naruto, they didn't mean to…"

"**Let go of ****me** **old hag or I'll kill you."**

Naruto growled in a rather demonic voice scarring everyone and causing Tsunade to momentarily let go of him. Naruto walks

away from her a few feet and turn around to face the village.

"**One day I'll return, one day and slaughter all of ****you." " I'll make all of you ****feel the pain, despair, and suffering all of you **

**made me feel all these ****years." **

He then walks out the gates, drops his chakra so that no one could sense him and disappears.

An hour later, Tsunade orders every Shinobi of Konoha after Naruto with orders to bring him back, with force if necessary. Kakashi

could be seen running through the forest at high speeds looking for the ever-elusive Naruto.

"_Where are you Naruto?" "Come out; __come out wherever you are_."

He thought as he jumps from tree to tree watching with the eye of a hawk for any movements of orange or whatever out of the

ordinary.

"_You can't hide from me forever." _

Meanwhile, a heavyhearted Naruto walks lazily through the forest.

"Rejected and hated by the very people that you love and had sworn to protect how very tragic, I watched the whole thing."

Naruto immediately recognized the owner of the voice, Orochimaru. Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai andwildly looked around.

"Now, now I'm not here to fight, just to offer you a proposition."

"What take over my body?" "I'm stupid but not that stupid".

Naruto states as he is still scanning the trees.

"No that's not the reason I'm here." "I cant take over your body simple because you are all ready the container of the nine tailed

fox, which is why I didn't mark you the first time."

Orochimaru says as he comes out of a tree behind Naruto.

"The reason I want to help you is because when I look at you, I see a younger version of me."

Naruto turns quickly around and tries to stab Orochimaru, but he easily stops Naruto and knocks the kunai out of his hand.

"Misunderstood, hated and cast out by the world for what you are and not who you are."

"Living your whole life alone, no family or friends, how sad."

"If you come with me, I promise that you'll never be alone and hated for who you are ever again, and I'll train

you to be far more powerful then you could have ever dreamed of being."

Naruto thought about this and finally said;

"Alright then I accept your offer, sensei."

Naruto says as he bows before Orochimaru. Doing so makes Orochimaru smile, having the young demon bow before him was

to much. Orochimaru manipulation had once again drawn in another follower, or so he thought.

"If you help me so that I can take my revenge upon Konoha, I'll do whatever you say, master."

"Then raise my young apprentice, this will hurt."

Orochimaru quickly forms a few hand seals, and bites Naruto on the neck. Orochimaru pulls back and watches Naruto closely. The

pain came and hit Naruto like a bolt of lightning; he grabs his neck and howls out in pain. Naruto soon collapses on the ground

unconscious. Orochimaru picks the fallen boy up and gently places him over his shoulder and disappears.

Elsewhere, in a hospital room, Sakura is sitting next to a bed where Sasuke sleeps.

Flashback.

_"No one likes you, you mess up, you dirt, you scum." "Even if you were to become Hokage no one would acknowledge you, we _

_would all still wish you were dead." "Why don't you just leave and do us all a favor?" "No one wants you here any more, take a _

_hint."_

End of flashback.

_"How could I have said that to him, he's had such hard life already."_

Sakura thought sadly to herself.

"_The idiot had it coming; __some one should have done it long ago." _

InnerSakura stated coldly

_"Tomorrow I'll go tell him how sorry I am for saying such __cruel things to Naruto." _

_"Then he'll go back to being the same stupid idiot as before.__" _

Inner Sakura stated.

"_I hope."_

A few hours later with the sun starting to set, Orochimaru reaches a small hut and enters. Deep into the earth Orochimaru travels

with the still unconscious Naruto.

"_With the special curse seal I've given you Naruto, your true power will soon be awakened, yes Naruto, I __will mold you into the perfect _

_killing machine, and being the container of the Kyuubi, you will be unstoppable." _

Orochimaru finally reaches his living quarts, lays Naruto down on a small bed.

"Tomorrow, my young apprentice your training with the sound shale begin."


	2. years 1 and 2

"Talking"

"**Demon"**

_"Thoughts"_

Chapter 2

**"Wake up kit!"**

Kyuubi yells out from her cell at the sill sleeping Naruto. Naruto slowly opens his eyes to realize that he is in front of Kyuubi's cell.

"**Glad to see that you've finally decided to wake your lazy ass up young kit."**

"What happened fox"?

Naruto asks as he rubs his sore neck.

"**You're joking right? ""You really are a stupid ass." "Remember the snake idiot offered you a ****proposition to a better life and **

**you accepted?" **

**"**Oh yeah."

Naruto says as rubs the back of his head laughing a little. Kyuubi rolls her eyes and sighs.

"**Anyway when you agreed to Orochimaru's request you've taken your first steps to becoming a truly mighty ****being."**

Kyuubi says as she smiles to herself.

"**And maybe you'll become worthy of my power, kit after all you are like a son to ****me."**

"And what would that make you my father fox?"

Kyuubi began to laugh.

"**No, no kit. I'm not a male, my voice is deep in my ****true form, but in truth I'm a female." "I'd be more like a mother to you." **

**"**WHAT!?"

Asks a shocked Naruto.

"Really?"

**"Yes." **

She answers slyly.

**"Maybe I should show you human form, would that please you?" **

Kyuubi asks as she transforms into a very beautiful red haired dark skinned women warring a black kamino. Naruto looks at this

new version of Kyuubi and blushes wildly.

**"Well ****what do you think of your mother, am I beautiful?" **

Naruto still blushing looks up and down his "mother" and stops at her chest, mainly her breasts. Kyuubi realizes just what he's

looking at and smiles evilly.

"**Now why would you look at your mother their for, you ****naughty kit?" **

She says as she watches. Naruto quickly look away from her breasts and at her face, still blushing a little.

"**Now back to ****business."**

Kyuubi says as she transforms back into her true self.

"**Now go kit, its morning and you are expected to begin your t****raining with Orochimaru, but be careful the curse seal that **

**Orochimaru gave you will make you stronger, but over time, it will ****take away your free will and you will belong to **

**Orochimaru." "After your training with sound is complete, kill him and you ****will no longer be in his control." **

Naruto who listens to what his "mother" says with respect.

"I will take what you say into consideration, ok then Kyuubi err mother, good bye".

Naruto then vanishes

**"I'll make you into a fine demon yet Naruto my son; ****you and I will soon rule this world together."**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in a well-lighted room. He gets up stretches, looks around and sees a table with food

and a note next to his meal. It read:

Ah! Congratulations on surviving your curse seal initiation, and for finally getting up! "Ha, ha, ha." Naruto said sarcastically as he

read this part of the note. Anyway, finish up and come find me on the surface. Oh and watch your surroundings carefully or else

you could easily get lost within this long a twisted maze. Naruto quickly eats his breakfast and exits his room.

An hour later, after countless curses and getting lost and ending up back from were he started, Naruto finally he finds a little

stairway,fallow's it up, and opens a small door way and exits the hut.

"Ah Naruto, you've finally decided to join us eh?"

Orochimaru asks withhumor in his voice.

"Decided to my ASS!!" "Do you have any idea of how lost I was down there I could have died!"

"You will get used tothese surroundings in time Naruto, now let me introduce you to your new comrades." "Sound off!"

"Jiroubou!"

Naruto looks at the tall heavyset warrior.

"Kidoumaru".

Kidoumaru says as he looks down at Orochimaru's newest recruit.

"Sakon."

"Ukon."

The two strange siblings say at the same time.

"Tayuya."

She says lazily as she is leaning against a tree.

"Naruto."

Naruto says as he bows before his superiors.

"Now that we all know each other, it's now time to start your training, Naruto." "They will serve in the first years of your sound

training." "If any time we receive a mission or an assassination order you may do it alone or be accompanied by your new

"friends". "But mostly alone, I wont you to master the sound jutsus and execute them on your opponents perfectly." "The final

years, I will train you and teach you deadly forbidden jutsus that I have mastered." "So you have something grand to look

forward too." "Now begin!"

The first year of his sound training went by slowly as Naruto had much difficulty mastering the numerous sound jutsus that were

thrown at him. His so-called "friends" weren't any better either. Jiroubou and Kidoumaru made it their personal goal to beat the

living crap out ofNaruto each time he screwed up performing a jutsu. They realized he responded better to pain then vocal

threats. Tayuya, who wasincredibly horny, loved more then anything was to go into his living quarters at night and torture her

little friend sexually after he was far totired to care or even if he did, he was far to tired and weak to do any thing about his

"special" training she gave him three or more times aweek. After each session she would say:

"That if you ever tell anyone about our little "meeting's, I will rip you to shreds".

Although Naruto began to really enjoy these sessions more and more. The two siblings, Sakon and Ukon usually left him alone but

would join Jiroubou andKidoumaru in beating him to a bloody pulp from time to time. Later on in the year, a rescue mission came

to sound through means of oneof Orochimaru's loyal followers. The mission: Bring back the kidnapped daughter back of a

powerful lord from the Hidden Village of Rock. The abductors were said to be dangers, A ranked criminals. Naruto accepted the

mission and was accompanied by Orochimaru.The mission took a month to copulate and Orochimaru was very impressed with

Naruto's progress. Not once did he have to step in tohelp his apprentice. The very thankful father gave a very large reward to

Naruto and was told that the Rock village was in debut to him. All Naruto asked for was more missions to improve his skills. The

lord was happy to comply. Naruto took two more missions solo, from the Rock, both assassinations. Each was more brutal then

the last, and each time he was working on his secret technique, the Sound Wave Massacre. This jutsu required a large amount of

chakra to completely execute, but true to its name it was extremely deadly. When preformed, a very low high pitched sound

emitted from the center of his hands and covered a 200 hundred-foot radius. When it reaches the foe(s) eardrum it causes all the

blood in the body to raise to the head and pour out from the ears, nose, mouth, and eyes, the victim

dies a slow and very painful death. During the second assassination he finally mastered it, with a little help from his "mother" of

course.In Konoha during the same year after a month of looking, Naruto was officially declared a missing Ninja and was wanted

for his unjustly leave and for threatening Konoha. Sakura true to her word went looking for Naruto the very next day, but was

told by Tsunade that sheand most of the people had made Naruto leave and probably never return. When Sakura heard this she fell to her knees with a look of pure disbelief.

"H-h-he's really gone?"

She tried to say as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Wh-why?"

"How dare you ask that?!?!" "You'recruel words drove Naruto away!" "How could you say such thing's to one of your closest

friends?!" "He would have died for you!!"

"But-But he.. Sasuke".

She stammers as she cries into her hands.

"Sasuke!" "Sasuke left this village to find Orochimaru and Naruto dragged

him back risking his life so that he could bring him back to you and that's how you thank him, treating him like shit?"

Sakura starts bawling while Tsunade looks at her with intent to kill.

"Your not even worth it, you little bitch."

Tsunade says as she walks away.

"If you still want to be my apprentice, you will keep your mouth shut around me; do I make myself clear?"

"Ye-yes ma'am."

Sakura says as she rubs her eyes. Tsunade walks away with a killer look in her eyes while Sakura slowly gets back up.

"_What have I done?"_

A month later, Sasuke made a full recovery and went searching for Naruto, to no avail. He soon spots Kakashi laying lazily on top

of abranch reading his dirty book.

"Hey sensei, where's Naruto?"

"Gone."

Kakashi says without looking away from his book.

"What?"

"He took off about a month after having his heart broke by Sakura, and being badmouthed by the rest of the village."

"Why?" "Wanted to get even with him for dishonoring you or something?"

"Kinda." "I also wanted to thank him."

This makes Kakashi finally look away from his book.

"Huh?"

"He stopped me from going to Orochimaru and made me realize that I'd be only throwing my life away and becoming his

next host."

"Oh. Well, he'll be back one way or another."

Kakashi says as he goes back to reading his book.

"Kakashi, would you help me with something?"

"What?"

Kakashi says looking away from his book a second time.

"Could you use that evil sealing method technique on me again?"

"So you want to be in control of your curse then?"

"Yes."

Kakashi puts his book away and jumps down.

"All right then, let's get started then."

The second year Naruto trained in weights with the sound four in their and his curse seal level 1 forms. During his transformed

state, hiscurse seal covered his body in a vast fire looking tattoo. The sound four were very impressed with Naruto's progress as

well. Soon enough he would be their equal. This time to he had much more stamina, and was able to defend himself when

Jiroubou and Kidoumaru thought they would take their anger out on him. Kidoumaru's spider jutsu no longer proved effective on

Naruto for he had studied Kidoumaru's style for some time now and he could see through his attacks. Jiroubou's strength was

great but Naruto was much faster then the hulking Jiroubou. Tayuya's little sessions still took place, but Naruto wasn't as dead

tired as before and could enjoy Tayuya evenmore then before. Usually Tayuya was in her cursed seal form 2 so she could remain

in control of her little lover. Naruto didn't mind this at all; in fact he thought she looked sexier in her current state then ever

before. Usually she jerked him off while they wildly made out, either that our she just let him bang her. After which Naruto would

tell Tayuya that he loved her, and she would say the same and they would fall asleep in each other's arms. When the two weren't

going at it like rabbits, they would secretly go off and train until the sun began to rise. It had come into view that he and Tayuya

had grown close, but they didn't try to hide it from the team or anyone else for that matter. When Kidoumaru first saw the couple

kissing under a tree, he was shocked beyond words and made a gasping sound when he tried to ask the what the hell was she

doing with HIM. Tayuya turns around and looks at him.

"The fuck you lookin' at idiot?" "Yes Kidoumaru, Naruto and me are a couple now."

She says as she licks Naruto across the cheek.

"Guh, lucky kid."

Kidoumaru mumbles and walks away. Orochimaru was pleased that Naruto had found someone special, so now Naruto did have

a true reason to stay here and become loyal minion of Orochimaru. The other members of the Sound village were also stunned.

What did Tayuya, a beautiful,deadly maiden she in this boy? Months latter, Orochimaru took interest in Naruto's training, and

often watched his training. Each time hedid, he was blown away by Naruto's progress, soon enough he would be Orochimaru's equal.

"_Excellent work apprentice, soon you __will surpass me."_

Orochimaru decided that Naruto had trained long enough and decided it was time to give Naruto a very special gift,the Seishingan

drug.

"Naruto."

Orochimaru says now standing.

"Yes master?"

Naruto says as he stops dead in his tracks, and bowsbefore Orochimaru.

"I think you are ready to advance to the next level."

"What do you mean?"

"You have the first level of the curse seal, now you will go to the second."

Naruto jumped at the idea of becoming stronger.

"How would I do that?"

He asks trying to hide his excitement.

"Well first you have to die."

Naruto eyes widen greatly when he hears this.

"Not literally, just in terms of speaking."

"To achieve this power, one most be put into a near death state so your body will become used to the effects of this new level."

"Or you could wait a few more years for the curse to fully spread through your body either way; it's your choice."

"I think I'll take my chances with the near death choice."

Orochimaru smiled widely.

"Wonderful!"

Orochimaru disappears and reapers a few minutes later.

"Then you will need to drink this then."

He pulls out a small bottle of liquid and gives it to Naruto. He opens it and smells the contents. The smell was enough

to make a regular person vomit. He looks at the bottle then at Orochimaru with a questioning look. Orochimaru nods his head.

Narutoquickly tips the bottle back and chugs the nasty smelling drug. The smell was bad enough but the taste was so bad, words

couldn't evenbegin to describe what he tasted now. He with great effort swallows the liquid, and with even greater effort keeps it

down. When Narutothought that he was through the worst of it, his body went limp and his eyes rolled back while he hits the

ground completely paralyzed. It'sbegun. Orochimaru picks the convulsing Naruto up and heads back to the subterranean

dwellings.Orochimaru quickly summoned the sound four so that they could perform the Four Black Fog Formation Seal. A container

appears withseals written all over it. Orochimaru places Naruto inside and seals the container off. Now we wait, with Naruto's

great abilities, two daysshould do it. Orochimaru says as he looks toward Tayuya who has a slight bit of worry in her eyes.

"Don't fret Tayuya, he'll be fine, trust me."

Everyone but Tayuya turned to leave and go abut their business. She stayed and sat beside the container until nightfall and

finallywent down below for some well-deserved sleep. Meanwhile, inside Naruto the curse began to ravage his body changing and

reshaping his body into a stronger, faster, deadlier being. Kyuubi who had brought the unconscious Naruto into her cell so that

she could nurtureand watch over her little kit.

"**Well now my kit your little love has finally left I see." **

Kyuubi who was in her human form says toNaruto as she rocks him back and forth. Kyuubi, who had never had kits before treated

Naruto as like he was her own.

"**She seems to ****care for you very much my son." **

**"_So young and you already have a potential mate, how lucky for you."_**

She sighs and begins to whisper sadistic poems to Naruto and laughs every now and then.

"**When you awaken your power and speed will be increased ****ten fold, but if you stay in that form long enough you will lose **

**your self to the darkness. **

**"Lucky for you I can negate that ****effect so you may stay in that form for as long as you please."**

She adds as she ruffles his blond hair.

The next day Orochimaru came to check on his apprentice's progress, and was terrified from what he sensed. The Kyuubi's chakra wasmerging with the cursed Naruto's, and the result was terrifying.

"_His power, he's stronger now then either of the sound four." "I was __wise to choose Naruto as my new right hand man." _

(A/N: yes kabuto is dead)

He leaves and goes about his day. Later that night, as Orochimaru is travailing by jumping from tree to tree, he comes across a

rather large camping ground of a large group of travelingmerchants and cloud village Shinobi.

"_Possibly an escort mission."_

Orochimaru thought as he began to smile to himself.

"_When Naruto __awakens, he'll want to test out his new abilities and have a taste for blood, I'm sure." _

Orochimaru leaves and brings back the container holding Naruto, and every member of sound who wanted witness Naruto's

rebirth, and places him within the middle of thecamp.

"Now all we have to do is wait a little while."

He said to the other heavily concealed sound members. And so they did for manyhours until the sun began to rise. The strongest,

possibly the leader, came out of his tent and looked around observing his surroundings, hethen notices the container. The sound

members who were still awake quietly awoke their sleeping comrades, they sensed that the fun wasabout to start.

"What the hell is this?"

Asked a very bewildered Shinobi. More of the Shinobi and merchants began to emerge from their tents and start to surround the

strange object. Orochimaru noticed that inside, Naruto began to stir. He and the Shinobi notices a verydark presence emitting

from the container trying to make itself known.

"What the fuck!?!?"

Asks a Shinobi as a wave of fear goes through

him. The container begins to thrash about violently. The merchants backed off as the every Shinobi drew out their weapons and

preparedfor what ever came out of the container, it then explodes in a large wave of dark chakra, sending all of the surrounding

people back about ten feet. Standing before everyone was a dark skinned, red eyed Naruto with waves of black chakra pouring

off of him. His appearancewas this: He had four fox tails behind him, his fingernails had grown and turned black, the whisker

marks are more defined, his hair is longer, and two large horns are on either side of his head. Inside Naruto's head a very excited Kyuubi who began to chant.

"**Kill them, ****kill them all Naruto, Kill!!!!" **

**"Yes mother with pleasure."**

Naruto disappears and reappears behind the Shinobi, extends his clawsand tares two of them to shreds. Blood sprays

everywhere and on Naruto. The site of the blood put an even wilder look into the powercrazed teen. Naruto turns around and kills

four more and lets them hit the ground before continuing the onslaught. Soon blood covers hisentire body, only one old horrified

merchant was left standing. Naruto began to lick the blood off his arms. Kyuubi was right blood wasindeed delicious. As he kept

on licking the blood, the old man tried to turn and run.

"**Where do you think your going old man?" **

Naruto asks as he materializes in front of the stunned merchant, knocking him to the ground.

"Please, don't kill me I haven't done anything wrong."

He whimpers as Naruto laughs at the man's terror.

"**Don't piss your pants yet,** **no old fool I' m not going to kill you, you ****are going to me my little messenger."**

Naruto barks out orders before the merchant.

"**You will go to Konoha and tell all of what ****you have seen today, understand?" "When they ask you of what kind of monster **

**would do such a thing, tell them Naruto, did ****this without mercy, and I'll be there soon enough." "Remember my name for the **

**rest of your pathetic life old man, now go ****before I change my mind! **

The old man gets up and runs past him and ran faster then he had ever ran before. Demonic Naruto continued to lick away the

blood from his arms until none remained.

"**That was good, but still so hungry." **

**"Yes Naruto feed off the ****weak and grow stronger, feed." **

Kyuubi said as she saw her kit taste and enjoys his first blood. Naruto walks back to where the deadlay, and began to feast on

their flesh and blood. Orochimaru watched and was impressed by Naruto's ruthlessness of his true self, he killed and had no

remorse of it what so ever, a true killer. Some of the concealed sound watching Naruto felt sick, sure they killed beforebut eating

the fallen? That was sick. The others thought it was very entertaining. Tayuya who also thought this was entertaining, wanted to

go down and possibly join him in his blood feast for she too loved the taste of warm blood. Orochimaru who sensed this put a

hand onher shoulder to stop her.

"Not now, not while he's feeding, wait until he's had his fill then you may join him."

"Otherwise Naruto would kill you without hesitation."

"No he won't, Naruto and I are closer then you could ever know."

She jumps down and transforms into her level2 form. Naruto senses the drastic chakra increase and looks toward where the chakra is emitting. Naruto sees Tayuya and smiles.

"Hello Naruto."

She says innocently.

"May I join you?"

"**Yes, be my gust."**

Tayuya walks toward a fallen body close to Naruto, puts her handstogether to form a cup, reaches into the chest cavity and fills

her hands to the brim with warm blood, and slowly drinks the blood savoringit to the gulp.

"God."

One of the sound whispers.

"They look like a couple of animals."

Tayuya gets ever closer to Naruto when she isclose enough she licks the blood off his lips and gives Naruto a seductive look.

Naruto takes Tayuya into his arms and disappears.

"Should we go after them or something?"

Kidoumaru asks.

"No, going after them would be very deadly."

"Its best to let them go off on their little romp, they'll come back."

About a mile away in a clearing where no one would interrupt them. One moaning Tayuya could be found ridding one VERY happy

Naruto who was hugging and guiding her while going deeper into the panting Tayuya. Naruto draws herin for a passionate kiss

and they French kiss until Tayuya's first orgasm came. She grabs hold of Naruto and digs her nails into his back as

she screeches:

NAAAARUUTOOO!

At the top of her lungs. Naruto who was sucking on her left nipple could feel him self very close tocoming. He closes his eyes and

grits his teeth as he shoots his seed into her. The two hold each other as they gasp for air and shareanother kiss. Tayuya finally

gets up and heads toward a nearby stream to wash herself off and Naruto does the same. After the two havecleaned themselves

off, they can be seen sitting on a tree branch no longer in their level two forms, with their arms wrapped around eachother.

Tayuya who was known for being one of the cruelest and coldest women in all of sound would be hard to recognize as she

washugging Naruto and smiling. All her life she had to act tough or people would try to walk all over her and use her. But when

she was withNaruto, she didn't have to act, he didn't care, Naruto loved her for who she was and not what she was, and that

made Tayuya loveNaruto even more. The same was true with Naruto, all his life people treated him like he was nothing but shit.

Tayuya was one of the onlyfew to ever be kind to him and show him what love really was, he would die for her. They stayed this

way for awhile longer andreluctantly went back to sound.About a week had passed since the cloud massacre the old man had

named it. He had been travailing to Konoha as he had been orderedto for fear of the demon was still following him. Elsewhere in

the village, things had remained the same except that Naruto was still missing.Some people thought that he was probably living

closely to the village and sneaking in at the dead of night to steal food. Others thoughtthat he was already dead. A good few

however thought that Naruto was off somewhere training to become stronger and would comeback one day and true to his word,

kill everyone. The old man finally reaches the front gates of Konoha, but is stopped by two Anubu

scouts.

"Stop."

"Why are you here?"

"State you name."

"M-my name is Habu; I'm here to give the people of Konoha a message." "I don't have any weapons on me, I'm not a spy, and I'm

not here to kill anyone, please let me through."

The two Anubu look and each other and decide.

"Well you seem harmless enough, all right then enter and behave yourself or we'll have to throw you out."

"Th-thank you, thank you!"

They open the gates and he walks in. Habu reaches the middle of the town where many people are coming and going. He takes a

deep breath then.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THE DEMON IS COMING! RUN, RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stops and looks at the man.

"HE'S COMING HE'LL KILL YOU ALL, LEAVE THIS PLACE!!!"

Tsunade who was walking through heard this and said.

"What?"

"What are you talking about?" "Explain yourself now!"

"He sent me, that monster sent me, after slaughtering an entire cloud Shinobi unit with ease, and all but myself of merchants."

"He told me to give you this message or he would kill me just as he did the others."

"Who, What was it's name?"

Habu thinks and starts to say names.

"Uh his name was uh, Narku, Naruko something."

Everyone is suddenly deathly quite. Tsunade slowly asks.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Yes, yes that's the name!" "The demon named Naruto came out of what looked like a sealed holding container, and started to kill

all of my comrades." "His eyes, those soulless red eyes, I'll remember them to my dying days." "I looked into them when he spoke

to me and what I saw from them was pure joy from what he had done." "After he told me what to do I came here, in fear that he

was following me and now here I am."

"No, he couldn't, how could he."

Asks a horrified Tsunade.

"What, do you know that monster?"

"He was from here, people drove him away, and now this is what he is doing?"

"Now that I've told my tale, I'm leaving this place, he kept me alive and I thank the gods for that every day, but the next time

around, I don't think I'll be as lucky."

He turns around to leave, but Tsunade stops him.

"Where did this take place?"

"I'll draw you a map to the place, but I'll never return there, never".

Habu takes out a board, a scroll and some pens and draws a very precise map.

"Take it, I'm leaving this graveyard."

He turns to leave and soon is out of sight.

Tsunade sent a large group of Anubu scouts to where the map led and where never heard from again. Naruto had met them and

killed each one off while he is in his normal state. It was true Naruto's was a lot stronger now then he would have ever dreamed

of being two years ago.The rest of what remained of the year, Naruto had been taking missions from different villages such as the

Grass, Rain, and Sand. Thanksto the earth country, Naruto's ruthless reputation reached these villages and he was in high

demand. For Grass, two S ranked escortmissions where he escorted the kage's daughter around. Many dangerous ninja's had

made many attempts of trying to abduct her, butwhere stopped and killed by Naruto. Another was a stealth mission to gather

information on the ever-elusive Hidden Village of Waterfall.For Rain, kill off an invading swarm of highly trained Rock Anubu. When

the Anubu spotted him, the thought their "friend" was here toguarantee a successive defeat of the Rain, how wrong they were.

Naruto killed them all in his level one form and delivers the head of the leader to the Kage where he would be paid. Naruto's

ruthlessness impressed the Kage, for he knew that Naruto had befriended the Rockvillage and to kill them without hesitation was

truly ruthless. For Sand, the Kazakage wanted him to hunt down and kill a very elusivecreature that had been killing off some of

his people. Naruto transformed into his level 2 form, which got a lot of looks from the sandpeople, with his heightened smell, went

hunting. He returned a day later with the head of what looked to be that of a giant sand beast.Naruto was paid handsomely for

his efforts.And best of all Naruto's "fame" had reached Konoha, which kept the inhabitants on their toes night and day. Out of fear

that Naruto would come back and kill them all.


	3. Year 3: Orochimaru’s Training

"Talking"

**"Demon"**

_"Thoughts"_

Chapter 3

This was year was something Naruto had looked forward to for quite some time, this was the year that Orochimaru agreed to

train. Assoon as the fool had taught him everything he knew, Naruto would finally end his disgusting existence, and free Tayuya

and the rest of his comrades from his control. Time and patience was all Naruto needed. Orochimaru met Naruto outside of his

living outside living quartersand speaks to him privately of where they should meet for his training.

"I'll expect you to wake up two hours earlier, so that no one will know of your whereabouts, and

you'll get to train even longer." "The things I wish to teach you must be kept secret, understand?"

"Yes master Orochimaru, I understand completely."

"Good."

"And you will practice night and day until you've mastered each and every jutsu flawlessly, as if it was

I who was performing them."

"I will not rest until I've mastered your jutsus to their greatest extent."

Orochimaru gives Naruto a warm smile and slaps him on the back

"Naruto you're the closest thing to a son to me I've ever had, you make me very proud."

Orochimaru takes his hand off Naruto and walks away. Naruto replaces his look of joy with a look of disgust.

_"The second I __learn all you have to teach me, you're dead." "Son?" "Does he really think I'm buying any of his shit?" _

_He must think that I'm __his most loyal follower or something." _

Naruto laughs to himself as he heads to the surface to practice jutsus. The sound four had been ordered by Orochimaru to leave

to take missions or whatever for half a year, no more no less. When Narutogot wind of these arrangements from one of his

closest friends Rin, he was extremely pissed off, for six months he wouldn't be to be withhis only love, Tayuya. Naruto meet

Tayuya the day she was leaving and tried to talk her out of leaving. Tayuya had told him, well more like ordered him to calm down,

and she was going or all they had worked for would be ruined.

"I'm sorry Tayuya." It's just that I love being with you, and when I'm not around you, I fell alone."

Tayuya gives him a smile and starts to tease Naruto.

"Aww what's wrong, baby gonna cry if I leave?"

She laughs and kisses him on the cheek as she sees her love grow angry.

"No, it's not like that at all."

"Aww your such a cutie when you're angry."

She says as she ruffles his hair.

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon enough, and maybe I'll meet someone new."

**"You do and I'll kill you and him without hesitation." **

Naruto growls at her.

"Same here lover, if you get all lovey dovey with someone else, I'll kill you with my own version

of the sound wave massacre.

Tayuya says as she pulls out her flute.

"And then I'll drink your blood."

Tayuya growls back at Naruto.

"Your mine Naruto."

She says with a possessive tone.

"And you're mine as well Tayuya."

Tayuya gives Naruto a toothy grin, knowing well that Naruto would never cheat on her; she just liked to mess with his mind.

"I've got to go now, later."

She disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Six months, alright I can handle that, I've spent so many years alone anyway."

"What's six months compared to the years of suffering I've had to endure."

Naruto asks himself as he is suddenly transported before Kyuubi's cage.

**"You aren't completely alone my son; you still have me you know."**

"Yeah, I'm in the company of a deranged psychopathic fox, what more could I ask for?"

Kyuubi laughs hysterically in her sadistic tone.

"**And you think that you're any ****better then me?"****"I recall you ruthlessly killing and feasting on those you killed." **

She states humorously.

"Yeah well those fuckers had it coming." "I let them fell physically what I've felt emotionally for years."

Naruto responds coldly.

**"I don't recall any of ****them harassing you as a child." **

"Well they're still people and people are shit."

"**So you've finally seen the light on your species ****t****hen, it's about time." "And what about your little mate Tayuya,**

**she's human to you know."**

**"**Tayuya is different; she's the only one who has ever shown me what love truly is."

**"But she used to rape and torture you, have you forgotten that?" **

"No, she enjoyed it and I loved it."

Kyuubi throws her head back and roars with laughter.

**"My I never would have thought that my little kit ****had become such a pervert, how shameful."**

She notes as she struggles to hold back her laughter.

**"Jiraiya's ways must have ****rubbed off on you."**

"Jiraiya was a weak old fool."

Naruto mumbles.

"**True." Now I wish to speak to you of some serious ****matters." **

"What is it mommy?"

Naruto asks with humor in his voice.

**"You love Tayuya** **do you not?" **

"I would die for her**." **

**"Then ****have her drink some of my blood." **

"Ok what would that do?"

**"It will have two effects." **

**"The first, Orochimaru knows how ****close you are to Tayuya; he will no doubt have her kill herself in the future so she won't **

**be in the way of turning you into his ****mindless slave." "By drinking my blood, her body will become strong enough to resist **

**the effects of the curse seal, and ****break away from Orochimaru's control." **

**And last, like you having my blood course through her veins, she will have ****everlasting life." **

"So I'll become immortal?"

**"No,** **everlasting life is where you won't die of old age or sickness." "Is this truly ****what you want, if she drinks this you will **

**be together forever?" **

"Yes this is what Tayuya and I want, we belong together."

Kyuubi gives her son a small smile.

"What?"

**"I'm very envoys of you my son; the biggest regret is never finding a mate that would have ****me."**

Naruto hears the great sadness in her voice, walks into her cell and hugs her leg.

"I swear to you mom, I'll get you out of here." "Then you'll be able to start a family of your own, or whatever your heart desires." "I'll

make sure that you are never sealed within someone again."

Kyuubi reaches down and licks her kits face.

**"If you do that then you'll no longer posses my power." **

"I've grownstronger; I won't need to depend on your power any more."

Kyuubi raps her tail around Naruto as if to hug her kit back

**"That's sweet ****of you but there is no way out, not unless I take over your body, I don't think you would want that would **

**you?" **

"Yes there is, if I learn Orochimaru's soul switching technique, I can free you!"

Naruto says excitedly.

**"I'm proud to see that you are finally using ****your head." **

She says with humor in her voice.

**"But it still won't work, if you did only your soul would be transferred and the ****link between our two souls would be broken, I **

**would die." "But let's look on the bright side; I have you to keep me ****company, and if I ever need any loving." **

She says as she transforms into her human form.

**"I also have you for that as well." **

Kyuubi winks at Naruto and he blushes.

"Well that would be wrong since I call you mom don't you think?"

**"Aww you're no fun, but ****like I said you'll come around." **

"And like I said before, whatever." "Tayuya is my true love and I would never betray her."

**"Whatever you say, son." **

She says in a rather seductive tone. Kyuubi returns to her normal self and gives Naruto a grin.

"Well alright mom, I'm out of here."

Naruto disappears and Kyuubi laughs out loud to herself. She loved to tease Naruto, next to destroying entire villages with a flick of her

tail; this was her next favorite. The next day Naruto awoke two hours earlier as agreed upon, walked to the surface and meet

Orochimaru.

"Good to see that you awoke, and not a minute to spare, your training has now officially begun."

Orochimaru leads Naruto miles away to a heavily tree populated stretch of forest.

"From now on, this will be your training grounds." "Each day you will come here and train until you are able to perform my jutsus." "The

first will be the Sublime Snake Hands jutsu." Let me give you a demonstration."

Orochimaru forms a few hand seals and snakes began to emerge from his sleeves and strike a nearby tree. The tree turns black and falls over.

"If that were a person, he would be momentarily paralyzed, allowing you to gain the upper hand."

The snakes retract back into his arm.

"Now give it a try."

Naruto's first attempts at this jutsu were unsuccessful, but he kept at it nonstop for two hours until he felt snakes coming out of his

sleeves.

"Good Naruto, again!"

Naruto did as he was told and after every attempt, he got better at it, soon he was doing perfectly.

"Excellent, now a want you to execute the jutsu on me."

Orochimaru appears behind Naruto and delivers a powerful kick to the back of Naruto's head causing Naruto to go flying back.

Orochimaru quickly executes the sublime snake hands jutsu and soon snakes are sent flying after him.

_"To slow." _

Orochimaru smirks. But this Naruto turns out to be a clone that disappeared as soon as the last snake digs its fangs into Naruto's neck.

_"So he purposely let me kick him and he switched places with his Bunshin, cleaver."_

"Now where could you be hiding?"

"I'm not hiding, just plotting!"

Naruto appears in front of Orochimaru, flawlessly performs the sublime snake hands jutsu and the snakes come inches from biting

Orochimaru.

But he easily dodges, grabs Naruto and throws him into the air. Orochimaruappears above Naruto and kicks him in the middle of the

back sending Naruto crashing down back to earth.

"Tsk, tsk." "You're going to have to try a lot harder then that if you hope to best me." "Perhaps I should have gone with Sasuke instead;

he would have probablyalready had me."

"Sasuke!" "Sasuke is weak!"

Naruto yells as jumps to his feet. Orochimaru's taunt was successful, Naruto had becomeangry, and once you let emotions rule you,

you've already lost. Naruto charges Orochimaru and Orochimaru ran toward Naruto. Naruto performs the sublime snake hands jutsu

once more and this time the snakes latch on to Orochimaru.

_"Gotcha!" _

Naruto smirks but stops when Orochimaru disappears into a puff of smoke.

_"Damn, he's doing exactly what I did." "Where could he be?" _

Naruto looks over his surroundings; senses Orochimaru behind him camouflaged to the tree. Naruto pretends he doesn't notice continues

to look around,turns around sharply and sends his snakes toward the surprised concealed. Like darts they pin him down and the final

snake sinks its teeth into Orochimaru's shoulder. Orochimaru emerges from the tree with a look of satisfaction on his face. Naruto's

snakes retract as Orochimaru congratulates him.

"Congratulations Naruto, you've fully executed and mastered my first jutsu."

"Thank you sensei."

Naruto bows before him.

"Since you mastered the sublime snake hands jutsu so quickly, I'll let you practice it in peace for the rest of the week, how does that

sound?"

"Good, it sounds very good."

"I was expecting it to take you at least half the week, but once again you have proven me wrong, excellent."

With that being said, Orochimaru leaves and heads back to sound. When Naruto senses that Orochimaru is completely gone, he drops

his act.

"Yes fool, with every new technique you teach me, your hammering another nail into your coffin."

Naruto says to himself with sadistic pleasure in his voice.

The entire week alone, Naruto perfects the sublime snake hands jutsu to such an extent that he starts to experiment with different

elemental hand seals. With adding a few fire hand seals he created the Flaming Hell Serpent jutsu. What it does is instead of the regular

snakes, skeletons appear that are on fire, when they latch on to their target, intense flames engulf the target until not even ashes remain.

_"If __Orochimaru only knew of what I was doing, he would try to kill me." "Try to anyway's." _

Orochimaru, who thought that Naruto may try to plot something against him, sent some of his best spies to monitor him. Naruto, who

could easily sense them, stopped his true training and practiced the sublime snake hands jutsu until they left several hours later.

Orochimaru's suspicions were laid to rest as his spies told him that he had been training using a snake jutsu on several kage bunshin's.

The next week Orochimaru taught Naruto the Shadow Snake Hand jutsu. Orochimaru once again shows Naruto how to perform the

jutsu sits down and waits for Naruto to correctly it. In no time flat, Naruto easily performs it flawlessly.

"Impressive, you've mastered this jutsu even faster then the last." "Now come at me again."

Naruto disappears out of sight and watches. He musked his chakra so well that Orochimaru couldn't even sense him.

_"He's getting better at this." _

He doesn't even notice the snakes headed straight for his back. The snakes clamp down on his shoulders; a cold sweat broke out over

Orochimaru's face before he is grappled backwards.

_"How could he __have gotten me without me even me being aware of his presence?" _

Orochimaru thought as he is being pulled toward Naruto.

"Well, did I pass?"

Naruto asks as his sensei as the snakes let go of Orochimaruand retract back into Naruto's arm.

_"His stealth is far __beyond that of mine; god just how powerful is he?"_

"Yes you pass, with flying colors."

Orochimaru says as he rises to his feet and wipes the dirt off his face.

"The same as before, practice my jutsu all week and I'll teach you another next week."

Orochimaru disappears and camouflages himself to a tree and observes Naruto.

_"Shit, must have done better then Orochimaru had intended for, __now he's watching me." _

For the rest of the day Naruto tirelessly preformed the Shadow Snake Hand jutsu until he could perform it far better then Orochimaru

ever did. This shocked Orochimaru far beyond words.

_"If he can master the jutsus in one day, what has he __been doing the last six days?" "I'll just have to send my spies to watch _

_Naruto from now on." _

Naruto, who could hear his thoughts with another jutsu he had taught himself the previous week, the Mind Listing jutsu. (A/N: Yeah lame

name, but it's the best I could comeup with.) When performed, one can hear his/her opponent(s) thought's within a hundred-foot radius,

as if they were talking out loud.

_"So __the stupid basterd finally figured me out, well that's not good." "I guess I'll have to leave a bunshin in my place so I can go _

_do __some real training." _

So it was "Naruto" trains for six more days on the shadow snake hand jutsu, while the real Naruto was miles away

trying his version of the shadow snake, by adding a few ice seals it became the Frozen Snake Strike. When preformed, instead of snakes

coming out of the user's sleeves, one crystal looking snake comes out of either the palm of the left or right hand. When it latches on to the

target, ice slowly spreads all over the target until it is completely solidified, Naruto tried this on one of his clones and once it was frozen,

kicked his clone and it shatters like glass. Naruto was very impressed with himself such a jutsu.

"Awesome since I have learned much already I could kill Orochimaru now if I wanted to, but I think I wait the rest of the year out and

see what "master" has left to show me."

A month had passed with another bunshin in his place since Naruto had become board with all these snakes, and besides all the bunshin

learned, Naruto learned automatically.

"Man fuck these snakes already, I'm already stronger then Orochimaru, he must sense this by now, why keep having me train with these

damn snakes?"

Today however was different. Orochimaru meet Naruto by the small hut and spoke to him.

"Ahh, Naruto good to see you my son."

"Yes?"

"Well I have nothing left to teach you, you've mastered everything in such a short time," "Well everything except a few of my most deadly

techniques of course." "Since you have done so well until the next five months when the sound four return, you may practice my jutsus

more or whatever you wish." "And, I know you've been looking forward to this, we will once again attack Konoha, and with you by my

side we will be victorious!"

"Yes victory will be ours."

Naruto answered darkly.

"Yes, now go and continue your training."

"As you wish, master Orochimaru."

He leaves Naruto to his thoughts by entering the hut.

_"Fool you won't do anything; I'm the one who will make Konoha not you." "I'll kill you at the end of the year." _

Naruto states to himself as he walks away and into the forest, where he summons a bunshin and sends it to his regular training grounds,

just in case.

Naruto arrives at his secret training grounds.

"I think I'll practice my Sound Wave Barrier."

Naruto says to himself. Since the second year he and Tayuya had secretly been training to make a total defense barrier, the sound barrier

with little success. What they planed on it doing was reflect all attacks with very high frequency sound waves. It was coming along slowly,

for they could only train a few hoursevery other night for fear of being discovered, or they were screwing each other's brains out. But this

time he had five months to practice, that was all the time he had needed. For the next two months, Naruto trained night and day on his

barrier, and one day it was complete. As he stands alone gasping for air, he feels a great wave of pride wash over him for he had

mastered his new technique.

A day before the sound four were do back, Naruto once again goes to see his mother, Kyuubi.

"Today's the day mom!"

Naruto shouts as he walks in front of her cage.

"It's been five months."

**"It's been four months, twenty nine days, seven hours, twenty three ****minutes and forty five seconds to be exact, but close **

**enough" **

Kyuubi says with a smile on her face as she corrects her son.

**"Wait ****just a second." **

She transforms into her human form with a bottle in her hand, cuts her wrist and pours her blood into the bottle and fills it to the brim.

With the gash quickly healing, she caps it off and hands it to Naruto.

**"Have her drink this after your mating session." **

"How would you know that we were going to do?" "We may just talk."

Kyuubi gives Naruto one of those looks that even scared him.

**"I ****know you far better then you know yourself, don't give any of your bullshit lies." "You were thinking of jumping her the **

**second ****she was insight, and not caring who watches, were you not?" **

"Yeah so?"

Naruto mumbles.

**"Don't try to hide what you do with ****Tayuya from me; I can see all that you see you know." "In a matter of speaking, I'm **

**there when you, how you say are ****"giving it" to Tayuya." "Oh how I love watching the two of you mate, oh how it excites **

**me." **

Naruto laughs a little.

"And you say I'm the dirty one?" "Man mom you're dirty!"

Naruto snorts as he tries to but unsuccessfully holds back his laughter.

**"Well what do ****you expect?" "I haven't mated in over fifty years, and I'm extremely board!" **

Kyuubi states in a rather seductive tone.

"Ok now, calm down mom."

**"I could if you came in here and helped your mother out." **

Kyuubi says in her most innocent tone.

"Sorry but I've already told you, I'm with Tayuya.

**"Oh your no fun, she'll never have to know." **

She says as she laughs in a playful tone.

"Besides, you're like a mother to me, that sick if you think about it."

**"Then don't, pretend I'm** **Tayuya." "I promise that I'm much ****better then she could ever be." **

"God never mind, I'm out of here."

Naruto says, as he clearly doesn't want to deal with the extremely horny Kyuubi any longer, if so she might try to seduce him further and

one thing would lead to another

_**"Oh you'll come around **__**alright; I'll just have to be more persuasive."**_

The next day, the sound four had returned, Naruto was overjoyed. That night outside of their secret training grounds minutes later after

their little reunion, they sat on a branch and enjoyed each others company. Naruto then started a very serious conversation.

"Tayuya I've been thinking, do you want to stay with me or am I just a fling?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, yes I do."

"I want to grow old beside you, and have your children."

Naruto kisses her and brings out a bottle from out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"Then drink this."

"What the hell is this?" S

he says as she opens it and gives it a sniff. "

This bottle holds the blood of the Kyuubi, drinking it will give you two abilities."

"First it will give you internal life."

"Second, Orochimaru will no longer have a hold on you."

She doesn't even think about it as she hungrily gulps down the blood, which to her was very sweet.

"Now what?"

She asks as she throws the bottle against a tree, she smiles when it shatters.

"Since you've accepted to being my mate, lets mark each other," "Since our seals are on the left side of our necks, how about the right?"

"Alright."

Naruto leans in and bites down on her soft neck, when the blood poured out he careingly licked her wound until it stopped bleeding.

Now Tayuya grabbed Naruto licked the spot where she wanted to bite, and bite down with great force. Tayuya, who had always loved

the taste of his blood, bit down harder causing more blood to flow, which she greedily lapped it up like a thirsty dog. Finally when she

had her fill, she picked her head up and licks Naruto across the face.

"Finished?"

Naruto says as he grins at her while whipping the blood away that was left by the lick.

"Now that are marks are on each other we are officially mates now, my dear."

Naruto states as he pulls Tayuya close to him and embraces her.

"Well how about that, I'm so touched."

Tayuya said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and hugged Naruto back. They hold each other for several more hours and finally head

back to sound. The rest of what was left of the year was spent by the two love birds plotting to do away with Orochimaru, until finally,

Naruto came up with the perfect plan. On the final month Naruto had called Orochimaru out to his training grounds.

"What is it Naruto, I'm very busy, next month we invade Konoha."

"Yes I know but I would like to show you a jutsu that I've been working on."

"Alright, make it quick."

Naruto smiles sadistically.

"With pleasure."

Naruto begins to perform the hand seals to one of his deadliest techniques, the sound wave massacre. A low sound began to emit from

Naruto and Orochimaru looked at him baffled.

"What, is that it?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, his body started to violently convolge. He fell to his knees helpless.

"Wh-What have you done to me?"

Orochimaru vomits a large amount of blood.

"The Sound Wave Massacre." "The second you hear it, you're already dead."

Naruto says as he laughs at Orochimaru's pain.

"When you here it, this is the part I truly savor, all of your blood will come out of your eyes, ears, mouth, and nose, you die a vary slow

and painful death."

"Y-You little shit, how dare you!!"

"You were in my way, after you served your purpose of making me stronger, what good were you?"

Naruto takes out a sword that closely resembles that of Zabuza's and swiftly decapitates the snake warrior. Naruto picks up Orochimaru

head and holds it before his quivering body.

"Look how your body still refuses to die, "master"."

Naruto lets out a bloody laugh as he watches the body move a little, then completely stop, Orochimaru was finally dead.

Naruto had called out all off the sound Nin for he had something to show them.

"From now own, I'm in control!

He pulls out the bloody head of their once proud leader for all to see.

"If I cold do that to the "deadly" Orochimaru, imagine what I could do to all of you."

The sounds look in shock at the head and back at Naruto. All but Tayuya bowed before their new leader, Naruto.

"My first order as new leader is to cancel the attack mission on Konoha, it will still be carried out in a few years but by me only." "And

you're free now."

A few sound look at him with confusion in their face.

"What do you mean, Naruto sir?"

Rin asks questioningly

"Orochimaru kept you all here against your will, you can leave and go back to your families or stay here if that is your wish, sound will

become a place where those have been shunned and thrown out may call home." "Under my rule, Sound will become the most feared

village in all existence!"

The sound rose to their feet and let out a loud cry.

"LONG LIVE OUR NEW OTOKAGE!!!"


	4. Year 4: Sound's Construction

"Talking"

**"Demon"**

_"Thoughts"_

Chapter 4

In a sense Naruto's dream had come true he had become a kage, the Otokage to be exact. The first months of the New Year, Naruto

had taken off to the Hidden Village of Mist. The first changes Naruto wanted to make were to free Jugo and Suigetsu form their

imprisonment. Only if they promised to behave themselves, he'd hate to have to kill his own two clan members because of their defiance.

Also, he relieved Karin of her experimentation duties, he had no interest in such issues. And instead of living under ground, he was going

to make sure that his village would be a true village, not some rat hole in the ground. So it was decided that he would go and hire some

skilled craftsmen form the Mist village. Before he left he made it clear to all that when he was absent, Tayuya was in charge. The

reformed Jugo and Suigetsu asked their new leader if he required their assistance. "Dose it look like I need your help?" "If anyone try's

to launch an attack upon us, I'll be counting on you two along with the reaming sound four and Tayuya to protect everyone while I'm

gone." A couple of days later, Naruto can be seen running at an incredible speed through the vast forests. _"I should be there by _

_nightfall if all goes well."_ Naruto senses something headed strait for him and swiftly dodges a barrage of throwing stars that embed

themselves deep into a tree. Naruto appears on a high up branch behind his would be attackers. _"Typical, Konoha_ _scum trying_ _to _

_bring me back, that or kill me." _They turned around and Naruto recognized his former "friends", Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. "Naruto we

are here to bring you before the Konoha council to decide your fate!" Ino yells up at a very amused Naruto. "Now why would I want to

do that?" "Y-You have be-been seen as a th-theart to Konoha so Tsunade has ordered all of the best ninja to come looking everywhere

for you." "S-so give yourself up o-or else." Hinata nervously stutters at her crush as she blushes at how handsome Naruto had become.

"Or else what?" "You honestly think the three of you are a challenge to me?" "How about you three leave, killing women isn't my style."

After hearing the killing part the three girls start to fell shaky. "You wont kill us you don't have the balls to.." Sakura try's to say but is cut

off when she fells a Kunai against her throat. Sakura brakes out in a cold sweat as she realizes what just happened. "Say that again and

I'll slice your throat wide open bitch." Hinata and Ino move forward in an instant trying to catch Naruto off guard, but to no avail. Naruto

kicks Sakura forward sending her crashing into the other two. "Is this the best Konoha has to offer, how sad." Naruto laughs as he

disappears and appears on the same branch. They rise to their feet and Ino takes out a receiver. "We found him!" "Repeat." "We've

found Naruto in the far north forest!" "Your gonna get it now Naruto, soon every Shinobi from Konoha will be raining down on you!"

Naruto appears before them again, punches Ino across the face and kicks Sakura in the stomach both fall to the ground unconscious.

Hinata looks at her two friends and then back at Naruto. With great fear in her eyes, she slowly and shakily pulls out a Kunai and points

it at Naruto. "Ke-kep a-away from m-me!" "Don't fret my dear Hinata, you showed me kindness when I was still living my old life back

in Konoha, for that I won't harm you." Those two bitches had more then what I did to them coming." "If you value your life Hinata, don't

come after me, I'm far to busy to play with you kids, if I see you three again I'll kill you without hesitation." Naruto darkly says as he

begins to walk away. He then takes off toward the mist village at an incredible speed. Latter that night, Naruto finally reached the vast

rivers of the water country. Naruto could see no boats by the docks, and he didn't fell like swimming, so he bunkered down in the closest

tree and went to sleep. The next morning Naruto awoke from a deep sleep, to see across the river to see that the boats and the ferrymen

had returned. He jumps down and walks toward one of the old fishermen untying a boat-getting ready to set off. "Hey old man!" Naruto

yells out, the elderly fellow turns around and looks at the blond. "What do ya' want?" "You headed to the mist village up ahead?" "No."

"Why, you want me to take you over there or somthin'?" "Yeah I do, can you take me?" "I could but since it's out of the way, I'll need

some compensation you know." Naruto walks over toward the old fishermen when he's close enough, Naruto reaches into his pocket

and acts like he is trying to bring out a large amount of money. In a flash, Naruto grabs his neck and quickly snaps it. The old man falls to

the ground with a thud. Naruto picks him up and throws him into the boat. Naruto gets into the boat, grabs a paddle and sets off. About

an hour latter when Naruto reaches a swampy grove, Naruto chunks his travailing companion into the murky water. Several minutes

latter, Naruto comes to a shore that is new to him. _"This place is different, but if I search I'm sure to find the mist village, _

_eventually." _Naruto steps on shore and sets off into the vast untamed jungle.

Hours later, Naruto reaches a small village, much to his disappointment; it was empty, and nearly destroyed. _"Damn, I guess I can't get _

_directions form this place." _Naruto walks through the rummage to see if any one is around but finds no one. Naruto is about to walk

out of the village when he hears a small voice and stops. "M-Mister?" Naruto turns around to see a child of around three or four he

guessed. She was poor looking and probably halved starved to death. The little girl had white hair and blue eyes. "Yes child?" Naruto

asks kindly as he knells down. "Have you seen my mommy?" "She left a week ago with the others to fight and none of them came back."

"Bad men form the Mist came looking for me but I hid from them." The little girl begins to cry and runs over to Naruto and hugs him.

_"This child, she reminds me of Haku, could this be where Haku came from?" _Naruto hugs her back and holds her until her crying

lets up. "Your mother child, is dead as is everyone except for you." This makes the girl grab hold of Naruto tighter and her crying

intensifies. After several more minutes of crying she lets go of Naruto and rubs her eyes. Naruto stands up with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry to have told you this child, but it's true." "M-mommy's dead." "I'm afraid so." "If you stay here any longer you will either

starve to death or the bad men you speak of may find you." "Do you want to come with me?" The little girl looks up at Naruto with a

look of sadness in her eyes. "If so, I will adopt you and become your father if you like." The little girl starts to cry again and run's to

Naruto and hugs his leg. "D-Daddy!" Naruto pats her on the head and picks her up and hugs the child. _"She remind me of me." _Naruto

thinks as he holds her tightly. He places the girl down and kneels down again. "What are your name child?" "My name is Hisame." (A/N:

Meaning chilly rain) Says the little girl. "And my name is Naruto Uzumaki." "Can we I call you Daddy?" Asks the little girl. Naruto smiles

at her and pats her head. "Of course you can, Hisame my daughter." "You must be hungry." Naruto says as he takes his pack off and

hands it to his adopted daughter. "There's plenty of food inside, help yourself." Hisame dives into the bag and pulls out various foods and

treats, and a large three-gallon flask of tea. Hisame goes through the food like a fire through a wheat field and in a few minutes, the food

and tea were gone. "Well that didn't last long." Naruto says with humor in his voice. Hisame begins to yawn as she stands up to stretch.

"Looks like you two need a nap, you look very tired." "And I'm sure the last several days have been terrible for you." "But what if the

bad Mist men come back Daddy?" Hisame asked with fear returning to her face. "If any of those cowards show up, I'll kill them without

a moments thought." "Don't worry my daughter, I'm one of the strongest people you'll ever meet, you're safe." Naruto gets up and takes

her to one of the last standing huts, and puts Hisame to bed. Naruto climbs up on the highest tree in the entire village, and watches with

the eyes of a hawk.

"There is something different about her but what?" **"You sense it to, the child has a demon sealed within her, A five tailed Ice wolf **

**if I'm not mistaken." **This shocks Naruto. "I see, the men from the mist were looking to abduct Hisame and like Gaara, try to make her

into their weapon no doubt." "All the reason I need to take her with me so she wont have to be exposed to what I had to live through."

Naruto says as he remembers his childhood. "So I guess this means you're a grandmother now, right mom?" Naruto gives Kyuubi a smile

as she growls at him. **"Don't say that, it makes me fell old." **

Several hours later just as Hyouzan had predicted, A group of men arrived. _"That little shit has to be here somewhere, she can't hide _

_from us forever." _Naruto hears one of the men think as he jumps down in front of them. "Who the fuck are you?!" **"So you're the **

**one's that have been terrorizing my daughter then?"** Naruto says as he begins to activate his curse seal level two form, and changes

before their very eyes. 'Wh-what the hell?!?! **'TIME TO DIE!!!!!!!!" **Naruto snarls as he rips and tears through the frightened men one

by one. The last man falls to the ground dead with a look of horror frozen to his face. Blood drips from Naruto's hands and he licks it

away. **"Basterds, they're already dead and I haven't even begun to vent my anger onto them." **Naruto calms down and slowly

begins to revert back to normal; after all he didn't want to frighten his Hisame at such an early age. Naruto goes over to check to see if he

had awoken Hisame, but she was in a deep sleep dead to the world. _"I think I'll go and find us some dinner." _Naruto thinks to

himself as he transforms into his cursed seal level two form and smells out his prey deed into the jungle.

Two hours later Hisame awoke as the sun started to set with something that smelled delicious. Naruto had a fire going with a large

cleaned hog cooking over the flame. "Well looks who's up, hungry?" Naruto removes the pig and places it down on a group of leaves.

"Dig in." Hisame and Naruto grab handfuls of meat and quickly devour the wonderful meat. In no time at all, only a smocking skeleton

remained. "Will we be leaving tomorrow papa?" Asks Hisame questioningly. "Yes tomorrow we will be headed to the mist village." "You

see Hisame, I live very far away from here, I came to the water country looking for skilled craftsmen to build upon my village of sound."

"Sound?" "Yes, sound that's where I hail from." "So we'll be leaving the water country?" Hisame says with a little sadness in her voice.

"Afraid so but don't worry, a new and better life awaits you in sound, you will be welcomed with open arms." "And." Naruto says as his

tone turns serious. "What is the name of the wolf sealed within you?" Hisame gasps in suprise. "H-H-How did you now there was a

demon inside me?" Hisame asks growing frightened. "Because I too have a demon inside me as well, a nine tailed fox demon named

Kyuubi." Hisame calms back down and looks at him with respect. 'Really?" "Yes." "His name is Ulva (A/N: Alaskan for wolf) he's really

nice to me." "He was a very wise and powerful demon who took care and watched over our village for hundreds of years until he was

murdered and his soul stored into a holy vase." "Mother sealed him in me when I was younger so that I would become strong." _"More _

_like turn you into their weapon it sounds like." _Naruto thought as she told her story of her demon, Ulva. "May I speak with him?" "I

don't know let me check." Hisame closes her eyes and enters her mind. She appears before a frozen ice like holding cell. **"Yes **

**Hisame?" **A pale skinned, white haired man with yellow eyes kindly asks. "Papa Naruto wishes to speak to you." **"Dose he now, **

**alright then I'll be right out."**

A cold aura emits from Hisame as she opens her eyes. **"Yes what is it, Naruto?" **"I just wanted to meet and speak with you is all."

Naruto calmly states. "I'm going to take Hisame with me to sound, is that alright with you?" **"If what you said before of offering **

**Hisame a better life, it's alright with me, she as had such a hard life." "Her mother lying to her about sealing me into her, **

**what the villages true purpose was to use her for their own personal gain." "Mortals can be so cruel to their young, as you **

**know personally from your own experiences as a child, even the meanest, coldest demon would not treat their offspring in **

**such away." **Ulva says sadly. "I will teach her the art of killing, but I wont use her, she'll be a daughter to me, is that fine by you?" **"I **

**used to care deeply for humans like they were my own, but these last past centuries have opened my eyes to the truth." "As **

**long you keep your word of not using Hisame, I'm fine by it." **The aura disappears and Hisame eyes return to normal. "Why don't

we leave now papa?" "If you're sure, then lets be on our way." Naruto kicks out the fire, picks up Hisame and places her on his

shoulders. "Hold on!" Naruto takes off at a blinding speed toward the west.

Hours later, Naruto and the sleeping Hisame reach the village hidden in the mist. Naruto walks into a small motel and asks for two-bed

room for him and his daughter. Naruto tucks Hisame into the first bed and drops down on the second bed asleep. With a little

manipulation from Kyuubi, Naruto had a heated dream of where he and gone to speak with Kyuubi, but she forced Naruto inside her

cage and their they had made passionate love for what seemed like hours. The next thing he feels is someone pocking him. Naruto slowly

opens his eyes and looks at a smiling Hisame. "What?" Asks a tired Naruto. "Wake up daddy, it morning already." Alright, I'm up."

Naruto gets up and stretches. He walks over to the window, opens it and breathes in the fresh air. "Looks like it's gonna be a great day!"

Naruto says humorously.

Naruto and Hisame leave the hotel, and Naruto takes Hisame to a local food stand and the two have a hearty breakfast. After they spend

most of the day looking for craftsmen. Soon Naruto finds twenty of the best carpenters in all of mist village. With giving them all a small

fraction of what Naruto got for the bounty on Orochimaru's head, they were ready to start work immediately.

So it was, Naruto, Hisame, and the twenty crafts men headed back to sound, after five days of slow travel, the large group finally reaches

sound. Naruto gives them the blue prints he and most of the other villagers had worked on. Took them to a very large patch of land that

the rest of the sound had cleared away all the trees away while Naruto was absent. "Now get to work!" Naruto takes Hisame to the

small hut and they enter. "Hold my hand or you may get lost down here." She takes hold of Naruto's hand and they enter the darkness.

Naruto reaches his living chambers, pokes his head through and sees a naked Tayuya in her cursed seal level two form licking her lips as

she sees Naruto. Naruto turns red and shuts the door. "Uh, Hisame could you wait out here for a moment?" Naruto asks with an

embarrassed look on his face. "Sure papa!" Naruto slowly enters and shuts the door quickly so Hisame wont look at the naked form of

her "mother". "What was that all about lover?" Tayuya asks as she throws Naruto on the bed, jumps on him and nibbles on his neck.

"Not now!" Naruto whispers to Tayuya. "I've come back with a small child from the water country who I adopted and I brought her

here to meet you!" "WWHHHAATT!!!!" Yells a very pissed Tayuya. "You want children so badly that you just go and adopt the first

one you see?" "What the FUCK?!?!" Tayuya yells at the shocked Naruto. "No it's not like that." "I came across a village and found a

little girl that also has a demon sealed inside her, left for dead." "I couldn't just leave her their, she reminded me of myself." After hearing

this, Tayuya calmed down and put her clothes back on. "Oh, well if she was abandoned, that's different." She says warmly to Naruto.

"Bring her in here, I want to see my new daughter." Naruto turns to the door and opens it, looks down and sees that Hisame had her ear

to the door. She jumps back with a sly little smile on her face. "Evsdroping is enough to get you killed in some places you know." Naruto

says humorously to her and pats her head. "Come in, I'd like you to meet my wife, and your new mother. "Mommy!" The little tyke ran

past Naruto and saw a dark skinned woman with red hair and five horns on her head. Hisame jumps up and grabs hold of the stunned

Tayuya and embraces her in a big hug. "Mommy!" "Yeah, I guess that I'm you mom." Tayuya says dully and hugs this strange

hyperactive child back. "Glad to see that the two of you are getting along so well." Naruto says as he reenters the room. Tayuya lets go

of Hisame. Hisame slides down and smiles back at her mother. "What's your name kid?" "Hisame, Hisame Uzumaki." Tayuya gives

Hisame a cold humorous stare. _"Naruto was right, the little brat does act a lot like Naruto did years ago." _"The names Tayuya."

"Can I call you momma Tayuya?" "Whatever." "So what are planning to do with our daughter papa?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Give her the life she deserves here in sound." "Like I said before, this place would be a safe haven for those cast and thrown out by

society, and once they are here they are my brethren." Naruto takes Hisame outside and leaves her with the remaining sound four. "Play

and watch her, got it?" "Yes sir Naruto." "Good, I'll be back later." Naruto returns to his living chamber and picks Tayuya up and places

her on the bed. **"Now where were we?" **

Several hours later, Naruto emerges from the underground labarith, and goes looking for Hisame. He found her with two very annoyed

looking sound four members, Jiroubou and Kidoumaru. Hisame looked up and saw her father walking toward them. "Daddy!!!" Hisame

runs at full speed toward Naruto and jumps at him. Naruto catches her and wraps her into a tight hug. "What have you been up to little

one?" "Driving the both of us to the brink of a killing spree." Kidoumaru angrily answers Naruto. "Well get used to it, I'm leaving right

away for the Rock village to find some skilled construction workers." "Can I come along papa?" "Afraid not, some people from around

that reign want me dead, if I took you would only be a burden." "Ok." Hisame pouts sadly. "Don't worry, mommy and these two will

take care of you while I'm gone." Like hell I'll watch over this little shi…." Kidoumaru tried to state angrily but was cut off by a hand,

Naruto hand, grabbing him by the throat and hauling him into the air. "You'll do what ever the fuck I tell you to or I'll rip your throat out."

Naruto growls at Kidoumaru. To emphasize his point, Naruto squeezed his throat until Kidoumaru's eyes bulged. Naruto lets him drop to

the ground choking for air. "Have you forgotten whose in charge here?" "You go against me or question my authority again and I'll kill

you." Naruto says darkly to the wheezing Kidoumaru. Naruto looks at Jiroubou who has one of those looks on his face. "What, you got

a problem fatso?" Naruto snarls at Jiroubou. Jiroubou steps back with a look of fear in his eyes. "No, not at all Otokage sir." "Good."

Naruto turns around and walks toward Hisame. "Now you be good for me while I'm gone, alright?" "Ok daddy!" "That's my girl."

Naruto rubs her head as he is doing so; no one except Naruto sensed that

Suigetsu began to slowly arise from small a puddle of water. "If these two slackers don't wish to watch over your child Otokage Naruto,

I'll gladly watch over her if you wish." Suigetsu says as he flashes his shark like teeth at Jiroubou. "Yes, you'll be the perfect teacher for

Hisame, with your vast knowledge of water jutsus I want you to begin training her immediately." "As you wish Naruto, I'm in your debut

for freeing me, I'll do anything you ask of me." "Hisame, will this be fine by you?" "He'll be my sensei?"

"Yes, if that is what you want." "Ok!" Naruto smiles at her, turns around and heads back underground to stock up on supplies for the

long trip.

Naruto soon takes off toward the Rock village at a high speed wanting to get there and back from the rock village as quickly as possible.

Later that night, as Naruto is lying on a tree branch lazily, Kyuubi who had come into heat began to emit her pheromones in attempts of

enticing Naruto. Naruto soon inhales the strange intoxicating scent and just as Kyuubi predicted, Naruto was becoming very aroused. It

was time; Kyuubi called her Naruto to her cage. "What is it fox, now's not the time." He stops when he realizes that this heavenly smell is

emitting from her. "What is the meaning of this fox?" A very horny Naruto that is blushing wildly demands. **"Nothing out of the **

**ordinary Naruto, I've come into heat is all." **Kyuubi who was in her human form states seductively. **"It's time you and I became **

**fully acquainted." **Naruto who was trying like hell to restrain from running into her cell. "No!" "If we do then our mother son

relationship will be ruined, is this what you want?" **"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." **Kyuubi says as she undoes her kamino and

lets it hit the floor. She takes hold of Naruto and drags him into her cage. She takes hold of his head and shoves it between her legs. Her

pheromones where driving Naruto crazy, he had to taste her. Naruto parts her legs farther apart and inserts his tongue into her and moves

it around. This causes Kyuubi to shriek with pleasure. Naruto begins to nibble at her vagina as if to tease her, she grabs Naruto's head

and pushes him down even further into her. Her legs buckle and she howls in pleasure as her first orgasm hits Naruto on the face which

Naruto quickly laps up hungrily. **"Naruto, gods that was wonderful, Tayuya has taught you well." **Kyuubi smirks as she pushes

Naruto down and starts to tear his cloths off. **"Now I'll give you a taste of your own medicine." **She says playfully as she began to

rub his swollen member. **My what a big boy you've become." **She starts to lick his dick up and down like a Popsicle and play with his

balls. All this makes Naruto moan a little, after she decides that he's been tormented enough, she takes his dick all the way into her

mouth. After a few minutes of nibbling on Naruto's bone, he releases his seed all into her mouth. **"So much." **Kyuubi chokes out, as she

try's to swallow all of Naruto's juice. **"Now for the fun part, after which I will mark you as my mate, as will you." **"I already told

you, Tayuya is my mate." **"Then I'll become your second mate then." "It's not uncommon for a demon to have more then one **

**mate you know." **"Well in that case." Naruto pulls Kyuubi to him and they embrace each other once more. Naruto picks Kyuubi up and

lowers her on to his already throbbing member. He slowly enters her, when he does, she quivers in pleasure. Kyuubi turns her head to

Naruto and they make out as Naruto thrusts in and out of her at a steady pace. Naruto nuzzles her neck and quickly bites down causing

her blood to pour out, which he more then happily licks up. When Kyuubi decides that he done, she pulls away and clamps down right

above Tayuya's mark. Her fangs easily tear through his flesh. Kyuubi try's her best not to moan as Naruto picks up the pace while she

laps his blood up. **"N-Naruto!" **Kyuubi pants as she can feel her second orgasm was close. "I'm I to much for you, mommy?" Naruto

jokingly asks as he fondles her breasts while licking her neck. **"D-don't f-falter yourself, it's been so long since I've mated with **

**one such as fine as you." **Kyuubi try's to say through gritted teeth. A few minutes later, they came together in a perfect union. Kyuubi

and Naruto stay together for a few minutes more until Naruto's member shrinks out of her. Kyuubi turns around and kisses Naruto

passionately on the lips. **"You were wonderful my new mate." **"Thanks Kyuubi, I've had lots of practice." Naruto grins at her and

licks her in return.

An hour later, Kyuubi is seen lying in the firm arms her Naruto who is leaning against the bars. "I wish that there was a way of getting you

out of this dammed place." **"Their isn't, but there is away that you can let me out for brief periods of time." **Naruto's eyes widen

as she finished her sentence. "Really, how?" **"I originally told you that my escape from here was impossible, but through the **

**summoning jutsu and a very large amount of chakra, it is possible." "Here." **Kyuubi gets up, opens her hands and an ancient

looking scroll appears in her hands. **"Same as before, sign your name in blood and our contract will be complete." **Naruto bites

the tip of his finger and writes his name on the first and only slot on the entire scroll. **"Good now tomorrow you can try and **

**summoning me if you wish." **"Sure practice makes perfect." **Go now and get some rest love, you'll need it." **Kyuubi says as she

gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Alright then, farewell." Naruto disappears living Kyuubi to her thoughts. Naruto awakens the next

morning with a smile on his face. _"Man last night was amazing!" _**"Didn't I tell you that I was far better then any mortal **

**female?" **Kyuubi asks the pleased Naruto. _"Yeah, but still." _**"Alright enough idol talk, try and summoning me." **Naruto jumps

down to begin his morning training with Kyuubi. Naruto formed the correct hand seals, bit the tip of his finger and placed it in the middle

of his right palm, the same fire tattoo as his level one curse seal runs down his palm and he slams his hand to the ground, nothing

happened. **"I told you that you would have to exert FAR more chakra to brake the bonds that Yondaime placed on me to **

**summon me." **Naruto calls forth more chakra and try again, nothing. "Well hell then, guess I'll have to take it to the next level." Naruto

activates his curse seal level one form and brings his chakra up as high as it would go and gave summoning the Kyuubi another shot. This

time only a puff of smoke appeared nothing more. **"Almost, try going into your next form." **Naruto taps further into his submersed

chakra and fells his demonic form take over. **"Here goes nothing." **Naruto raises his chakra to it's fullest and attempts the summoning

again. This time black smoke poured out from the ground and red chakra like lightning was shooting out from the kneeling human form of

Kyuubi. She stands up and smiles at Naruto. **"Thank you Naruto, you've freed me for a time anyway." "But for how long **

**Kyuubi?" **The half fox looking Naruto asks. **"As long as I need to be, with the seal weakened I'm not as restrained as before." **

**"Know what that means Naruto, more of my chakra will be at your disposal." **Kyuubi says as she looks up and down at what

seemed to her an even sexier version of her mate. **"You look so irresistible in that form, like a true demon." **She smiles at Naruto

and releases more of her pheromones signaling that she wanted to mate with this finer version of her Naruto. If Naruto thought that the

pheromones before were intoxicating, with his heightened sense of smell, it was driving Naruto out of his mind; he had to fuck Kyuubi no

mater what. Kyuubi gives him a toothy grin as she undoes her pitch-black kamino. Naruto pounces her and there they make passionate

love for several hours.

Several hours later, Naruto was running full speed for quit awhile due to lost time. _"Damn, wonder what I'm going to say to _

_Tayuya?" "Hey Tayuya guess what, you know about Kyuubi right?" "Well now she's mine and your new mate, neat huh?" _

Naruto shook at the thought of what Tayuya might do when he told her this. Kyuubi who had been listing to his thoughts with amusement.

**"When you get ready to tell her, summon me and Tayuya and I we'll become aquatinted properly." **_"Sure." _

Many hours later during the dead of night, Naruto is still running at full speed and finally reaches the out skirts of earth country.

_"Finally." _Naruto finds a small cave at the side of a large cliff and goes to sleep. The next morning, Naruto meets with the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage who knew nothing of Naruto had a hand in dealing the earth country a heavy blow in the war with Rain years ago, was

happy to see him. "Ah welcome back Naruto." The Tsuchikage smiles widely at the boy. "Have you returned to ask for my daughters

hand?" "She's been wanting to wed you since the day you saved her years ago." "Sorry Duku, but I'm here to hire the best of your

construction workers to help build the sound into a proper village." "Damn, you would have made a fine Kage." "If it's contraction

builders you're searching for, then you have come to the right place." "I'll send word for all of the best builders to meet you here." The

Tsuchikage called for one of the guards to come in and told him to find the best contraction workers that were looking for work. An hour

later, the guard returned with over fifteen sturdy looking men and a few women. "Yes, I have summoned you all here so that one of our

greatest allies here is in need of your expert services." Calmly the Tsuchikage states. "Yes I'm here because I am told that you are all of

the best of the best." As Naruto says this, a great deal of pride builds up in many of the workers. "It may take several years to finish, but

I'll pay you enough money to more then cover your services." Naruto pulls out a large bag of money that still had the bounty money for

Orochimaru's head. They all even the Tsuchikage stare at the bag full of money. Naruto also gives these works a small fraction of the

money and they were ready to start work immediately.

Two weeks later, Naruto again reaches sound, tells the workers to get to work with the carpenters. Hisame who was lying lazily on a

branch with her guardian Suigetsu close by. She sees her father approaching jumps down from the tree and runs toward him.

"DAADDDDY!!!" Hisame yells as she runs toward Naruto. Naruto Kneels down with his arms stretched out catches and wraps her up

in a tight hug. "I missed you papa." "And I've missed you little Hisame." They stay hugging for a few minutes longer. When Hisame finally

lets go of Naruto, Suigetsu jumps down from the tree. "She has an very advanced bloodline sir, she picks up my jutsus extremely fast."

"If this keeps up, she'll master all of what I have to teach her." Naruto looks down at Hisame and rubs her head. "That's my girl." "I've

got to go talk to Tayuya for a few minutes, watch over her will you Suigetsu?" "Yes Otokage, as you wish." Naruto transforms into his

level two curse seal form and sniffs out Tayuya. Just as he thought, Tayuya was in there living quarters waiting for him.

After Naruto and Tayuya's intercourse, Naruto gets up and prepares for his story. **"Tayuya there is something I need to tell you." **

"What?" **"Kyuubi, you know Kyuubi?" **"Yeah what about her?" Naruto shows her his neck and points to this strange new mark.

"What the hell?!" **"Here, let me just show you." **Naruto performs the summing method and summons the human version of Kyuubi.

Tayuya gets a bad feeling about the strange beauty. "W-Who the fuck are you?" **"Hello Tayuya, it's me the Kyuubi." "Leave **

**Naruto, I'll take care of this." **Naruto gives them both a smile and goes up to find Hisame. Tayuya who was in her curse seal level two

form got into a fighting stance. **"Don't be like that, all I want is to have some fun with you is all." **She slips her kamino off before

the stunned Tayuya who begins to blush wildly for Tayuya had never seen another women naked before. **"Naruto has taken me as his **

**second mate, that means that you and I are mates as well." **Kyuubi seductively says as she slowly walks over to Tayuya and kisses

her. Kyuubi French kisses Tayuya who is still a little reluctant, but Kyuubi could smell her arousal. **"You say no but your body wants **

**this." **Kyuubi smirks as she begins to run her fingers down Tayuya's body until she reaches Tayuya's sweet smelling vagina, which

Kyuubi tickles. Tayuya quivers at her touch. Tayuya licks Kyuubi back with great passion. Kyuubi and Tayuya move to the bed with

Kyuubi on top who slowly started to finger Tayuya. After awhile Tayuya could feel herself close to coming. When she did, Tayuya let out

a little shriek. Kyuubi brings her fingers up to her nose and sniffs Tayuya's oddly sweet smelling nectar and licks it all away. **"Now it's **

**your turn." **Kyuubi says as she leans back and spreads her legs. Tayuya reacts immediately, placing her tongue inside Kyuubi and

moving her tongue about slowly. Tayuya's tongue love causes Kyuubi's legs to quiver while Kyuubi strokes Tayuya hair. Tayuya starts to

suck Kyuubi as soon as she can taste Kyuubi's pre-cum. **"Oh gods Tayuya, YES!!!!" **Kyuubi yells as she releases her orgasm all into

Tayuya's mouth who gulps it all down. Tayuya picks her head up and they share another passionate kiss. Kyuubi slowly departs and

swiftly bites Tayuya right above Naruto's mark and licked the blood that poured out away. As soon as she was finished Tayuya did the

same.

Kyuubi and Tayuya were lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. **"So how far along are you, Tayuya my love?" **Tayuya knew

exactly what she meant, but how did Kyuubi know? "Around three months, but how did you know?" **"I could sense the presence of a **

**different being inside of you." **She turns toTayuyaand licks her female mate across the face lovingly. **"I must be going home know, **

**later." **Kyuubi disappears in a puff of smoke. _"Well I guess I'll go out and look for Naruto and Hisame." _Tayuya thinks to herself as

she puts her clothes back on and heads above to find her family.

Several weeks later, Naruto was in the Lightning Country on an assination order from the Rain to kill the Raikage and deliver his head to

the Rain Kage, this would be a devastating blow to the Cloud village leaving the village in chaos and disarray. Naruto delivers the severed

head to the Kage who rewarded Naruto with not only money but his pick of any of the finest women to take as his own. Naruto had to

decline the Kage's second offer for he told him that he was already married to a goddess already.

Six months later, Tayuya gives birth to a beautiful baby girl with green eyes and red hair, which they named Kiri. The sound had thrown a

vast festival in honor of their Otokage's newborn child, even the Tsuchikage and the kage from the Rain villages to see their greatest

allies' newborn daughter. It was a time for relative peace between the two rival villages, for Naruto told him that as long as they were

here in his village they wouldn't cause trouble our he'd kill them all. During the dead of night, unknown to the rain, members of rock meet

secretly deep underground. "When do you want me to carry out this attack on the rain?" "Sooner would be better Otokage sir." "The

rest of this year I'm going to spend with my family, how does sometime next year sound?" "We've been at war with Rain for so long,

with your help we'll finally crush those rain scum, as soon as your ready is fine by us." "Save it, I'm not doing this to help any of you,

you've heard my price." "Yes it's a steep price but will gladly pay it for your aid." "Good." The rock Anubu and Naruto shake hands

sealing the deal.

As the final months of the year came, Sound began to look more and more like a true village. The builders had already completed many

homes and the frames of restaurants, shops, and a large tower that would serve as Naruto's house was built over the small hut that was

the entrance to the vast underground caverns, could be seen reaching it finally stages of completion.

On the last week of the year, the construction of the new sound was complete. Merchants and traders came from all parts of the world

after hearing that a village where all who had been shunned and thrown out were welcome. Naruto told them that they were all welcome,

but if they stepped out of line and caused trouble, they could either leave or face his wrath. Even Konoha heard of Naruto's inclusion with

sound and feared that he was working for Orocimaru and his threat to destroy Konoha was trueand that he'd be coming any day now

and fullill his promise.

A/N: Well another chapter down and more soon to come.


	5. Year 5: The Akatsuki part 1

Chapter 5

As agreed, Naruto along with his newest assassin in training Hisame, meet with the Rock village about a month after his daughter Kiri

was born.

"Are you sure you're ready Hisame?" "You'll have to kill for the first time does this bother you?"

Naruto asks with fatherly concern as the two are crotched behind a large boulder on the outskirts of the Rain village plotting their attack upon the Rain Shinobi.

"Yes father I'm ready." "The world is a deadly place I learned that long ago, it's either kill or be killed."

She says as she draws her Kunai out as she hears approaching footsteps.

"I'll take care of them."

"Good, I'll go ahead and finish off the rest of the village and you finish off the stragglers that get by me, alright?"

"Yes father."

Naruto pats her on the head, puts his fox mask and his newly acquired Konoha head band on and vanishes.

Hours later the streets of the once proud Rain village ran red with blood, bodies and remains were scattered everywhere. Hisame had

returned to Naruto's side and helped kill off the vast waves of Rain Shinobi and was covered with their blood as was Naruto. An e

lderly couple was backed against a wall holding on to each other waiting for the inevitable. Hisame with the eyes of cold steel slowly

draws her Kunai.

_"__No, let them be." __"We will leave the few remaining survivors left thinking that this was Konoha's doing_."

"Ok."

Hisame calmly says as she puts her Kunai away. The pair disappears in a puff of smoke leaving the elderly couple stunned that they

were spared.

The Rock was overjoyed that Naruto had taken out the Rain and had given Naruto an extremely large amount of money. After which,

Naruto, seeing that the he had no further use for Rock, turns on his former allies as well.

Weeks later, just as Naruto had thought, many families had come to seek refuge in sound for one reason or another. One of the new

comers that came to his village was Yugito Nii from the cloud village. Naruto had encountered her the previous year while on his

assassination of the Raikage; her and Naruto's inner demons sniffed each other out. They had spent a day together talking, about each

other's goals, lives, and what their future held. Naruto had told her that if she ever needed help or protection, come to Sound in the

Rice Field Country, there he would gladly help/protect a fellow demon vessel. Now here she was, seeking Naruto's protection from

the Akatsuki who were trying to capture and extract the two-tailed cat demon from her and kill Yugito.

"Akatsuki, fear not as long as you're here your, the low life's won't bother you."

"Their also after you Naruto, your reputation as being a emotionless killer interests them, Kyuubi is also on their list."

"You think that they pose a threat to me?" "If they even try to extract Kyuubi well you can guess what I'll do."

Naruto gives her a smile; Yugito shakes her head and walks away.

_"He has no idea of how dangerous they truly are, Naruto may be strong but if every member of the Akatsuki attack him at _

_once, he will fall." _

She thinks to herself as she reaches one of the many unoccupied homes and walked in.

"_If the Akatsuki know that_ _Yugito and I are here, their bound to show up sooner or later." "I can pick them off one by one, _

_but if they attack me altogether." _

Naruto is deep in thought and does not realize Tayuya, who was holding and breast feeding Kiri; walked under the branch Naruto is

sitting on.

"Heeelllllooooo?"

Tayuya angrily yells up at him. Naruto regains himself and looks down at his love.

"What?"

"The hellsa' matter with you?!" "I've been talking to you for several minutes now!"

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts again."

"Sure, probably fucking Kyuubi senseless again."

"No not today."

Naruto says as a huge grin comes across Naruto's now gruff looking face.

"Events are in motion now that are bothering me."

"Such as?"

"Yugito's here now and she says that the Akatsuki are after her and me." "So I figure that they know where we are and now their

going to plan a full scale attack any day now."

Naruto looks down at Tayuya with seriousness in his eyes.

"Tomorrow I want you, Hisame and the rest of the sound who are either to old or weak to fight to head underground, they'll never find any of you their, not how the craftsmen built our house over the entrance."

"What hell no!" "I can still fight!" "

But you won't, you're my wife and I'd never let anything happen to you or any of my fellow sound."

"If you think I'll go and hide and miss all the action your.."

**"Do as I say Tayuya, don't make me use force for you to listen." **

Naruto snarls at her with intense anger.

"Alright, whatever."

Tayuya sighs as she walks away with Kiri jumping excitedly in her arms. She knew that Naruto was being hard on her because he was

worried for her and Kiri's well being, and when Naruto had his mind set she knew that not even she or Kyuubi could change it.

"The Akatsuki are coming this should be fun."

Sakon and Ukon say as they emerge from a nearby tree next to Naruto.

"Seems that way."

Sakon and Ukon give each other a smile.

"Then we can test out the results of are training."

"Yes, round up Jiroubou and Kidoumaru and meet me back here ASAP."

"Gotcha."

They sink back into the tree and disappear. Naruto concentrates and telepathically calls out to Jugo and Suigetsu.

_"Jugo, Suigetsu come to me immediately." _

Jugo was the first to arrive as he came crashing through the trees as if the were simple weeds.

"What?!" "I was about to skin some Konoha leaf ninja alive."

"What, the scum is even here now?" "What did you do with the scum?"

"What I do best, tore him apart slowly limb from limb."

"The freak had clear eyes and some weird looking tattoo in the middle of his forehead."

_"Neji?" "Humph."_

"You've done well Jugo."

Suigetsu soon arrives by hopping from tree to tree.

"You called Naruto?"

"Wait until the rest show up and I'll explain what I called you here for."

Minutes later the three remaining sound four members show up.

"Why have you brought us here Otokage sir?"

Asks a very suspicious Kidoumaru.

"If Sakon and Ukon haven't filled you in already, then I'll explain the situation we have here." "The Akatsuki know of this place, are

going to be here sooner or later, they're after me and Yugito, and they probably want to destroy sound." "That about sums it up."

At the sound of the Akatsuki, Jiroubou and Kidoumaru eyes widened with fear.

"The matter with you two?"

Asks Jugo as he sees the fear in the two of them rise.

"Years ago, we fought a few of the Akatsuki member by order of Orochimaru, even in our curse seal level two forms our combined might wasn't enough to stop even two of the Akatsuki."

"That was years ago idiot, we've grown a lot stronger since then, well maybe _you_ haven't but brother and I haven grown much

stronger since the last encounter with the Akatsuki."

Sakon smirks at his two teammates.

"Yeah why be afraid, if I get angry enough I could squash those Akatsuki like bugs."

Jugo boasts.

"So what do you plan on doing Naruto?"

Suigetsu asks as he gives Naruto a toothy grin.

"What I do best kill them of course." "But being very powerful, I've ordered all of my people back into the underground base until we've dealt with this threat."

"We are all proud sound, we as a village should face this threat together Otokage sir."

Suigetsu says.

"The sound has been a place where I've felt like a person, not some animal that I was treated as a child, the people look to me as a

true leader and friend, I'd never let not even one of my people die knowing well that I could have saved them."

"Gee Naruto I never knew we meant so much to you, I'm touched."

Jugo says as he lets out a fit of laughter.

"Fuck off Jugo."

Naruto spat at Jugo as he soon began to laugh as well.

"Tomorrow will all conceal ourselves and begin waiting for the Akatsuki to show their faces." "That's all I wanted to say, you're all

dismissed for now."

For a week Naruto and his team of the deadliest sound members waited for the inevitable. A few days' later two strangers wearing

long black cloaks and straw hats came looking for their prey, Yugito. Hidan and Kakuzu had finally reach their destination sound.

Hidan takes out his charm of beads sits down and begins to pray.

"Why must you do this every time were about to kill someone, god your annoying!"

Kakuzu yells at Hidan as he once again starts his sacred ritual.

"I must pray to Jashin for a successful kill and capture of the two tailed best and of Yugito."

Hidan says calmly and continues his chanting.. Several minutes later, Hidan gets back up and he and Kakuzu continue toward sound.

"This place seems deserted alright, perhaps they knew of are arrival?"

Hidan asks his companion.

"No not everyone."

Suigetsu says as he jumps down from the top of an extremely tall tree. The two look at the strange looking being who is baring its

shark like teeth at them.

"You, where is Yugito?"

"Safe, but I'd be more concerned about yourselves then her."

Suigetsu says as he opens several water bottles and pours the liquid onto the ground.

"It looks like that I'll be able to kill after all."

Hidan says as a smile crosses his lips. The water slowly forms a small puddle around the two Akatsuki. Suigetsu slowly melts into the

water and disappears.

"Obviously he'll try to come underneath us."

Kakuzu says as he watches his feet for any signs of movement. Hidan drew his scythe and was ready to draw this beings blood out

and consume it. Jugo who was hidden behind a tree came charging toward the two. They took their eyes off the ground and prepared

for battle with this new being. This was the chance Suigetsu had been waiting for; he explodes from the water and delivers a massive

uppercut to both Kakuzu and Hidan sending them both upward. Jugo grabs hold of Kakuzu and slams him to the ground with great

force. Suigetsu performs a few hand seals and places his hands on Hidan.

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!!"

A water bomb explodes sending Hidan flying back at an incredible speed crashing through trees. Kakuzu's green eyes flash as his

anger grows. He grabs hold of Jugo and slams him face first into the ground and grinds Jugo's face into the ruble. Jugo, as Kakuzu

soon began to realize was growing in muscle size. Jugo grabs Kakuzu's wrist and throws Kakuzu off him and gets up with his eyes

rolled back in his head. Just what Naruto imagined Jugo had lost it and he was fuming. At this time Jiroubou and Kidoumaru decide to

cut in, but not before they went into their cursed seal level two forms, as does Sakon and Ukon who decide to help out Suigetsu.

Suigetsu had drawn his sword, which used to be Zabuza's and had engaged Kakuzu in a heated battle of weaponry. In the exchange

of blows, Suigetsu severs Hidan's left arm. Hidan gives Suigetsu a grin and reaches down to pick his severed arm while dodging the

swings of Suigetsu's massive blade.

"Do you mind Kakuzu?"

"No."

Kakuzu calmly says as he lands next to Hidan and rips his shirt off. Five strange looking masks were stitched into his back. Kakuzu's

skin began to quiver; black thread violently erupts from his body and whips about violently. Hidan places his arm back in its socket,

the thread stitches Hidan's arm, which he moves about.

"Why the look, I am immortal." Hidan smiles at the group of sound.

"Then will have to take it up a notch."

Kidoumaru says as his six arms began to thrash about.

"Spider Bind."

Spider webs explode from Kidoumaru and entangle Kakuzu and bonds him to a tree. Kakuzu try's to rip the web off but to no avail, it

was stronger then steel.

"Get this shit off me, Hidan!!"

"Sorry but he can't rite now."

Ukon says as his ogre like head emerges from Hidan's shoulder.

"I-I can't move!"

"As long as I'm inside you, I'm in control." "Do it already Jiroubou."

"Rite."

Jiroubou slams his hands into the ground; he then pulls out an extremely large and heavy boulder. Jiroubou carries it over to Kakuzu,

Kakuzu's green eyes flash wide. Jiroubou lifts the boulder high into the air and brings it down on top of Kakuzu making a wet crushing

sound. Next Suigetsu slices Hidan's arms first, then his legs; Ukon soon exits his body as it falls to the ground.

"I already told you, I can't die no matter how many pieces you cut me into."

Hidan says humorously as he looks up at his attackers.

"If that's the case then I may have an alternative."

Naruto says as he emerges from the trees. Naruto calls forth Kyuubi.

"If you won't die normally, then you'll become a meal for my mate Kyuubi."

Kyuubi looks down at her pray and licks her lips.

**"I haven't had a meal in so long, yum." **

She transforms into her true form; Kyuubi easily towers over even the tallest trees. Naruto reaches down and picks Hidan up by the

neck and holds him before Kyuubi.

"We may not be able to kill you but she can consume you."

With that being said, Naruto chunks Hidan far into the air and Kyuubi catches her meal and slowly eats Hidan enjoying the flavor of

mortal blood once again. Naruto walks over to her and rubs her leg. Kyuubi lowers her head and licks Naruto's face lovingly.

"**Thanks for the snack Naruto, his blood was heavenly." **

Naruto gives her a smile and rubs her head.

"No problem, if you'll wait a little longer, I'll feed every last Akatsuki member to you."

With that Kyuubi disappears in a large cloud of smoke. Naruto turns around and smiles at his comrades.

"Most impressive, those two weren't even a challenge to you, I was worried for nothing." "Calm down Jugo it's over now."

Naruto says as he watches Jugo vent his anger on the landscape. Naruto walks over to the boulder that had crushed Kakuzu, and

see's Kakuzu's head. Kakuzu breathing was slow and raspy.

"You, who sent you?"

"I'll never tell you anything."

Jugo blurts out as blood pours from his mouth. Naruto smiles down at the pathetic looking being before him and laughs.

"Alright, have it your way."

Naruto slams his foot down on Kakuzu's throat crushing his wind pipe making a soft squishing sound.

"That takes care of that."

Naruto takes a look at the group and heads back toward the village.

Elsewhere, a concealed Zetsu had watched the massacre of his fellow Akatsuki with amusement.

"_Those two fools were supposed to bring me Yugito, but instead they end up getting themselves killed__." "We must inform _

_'leader'."_

Zetsu suddenly has a set of arms clamp around his neck.

"You won't get the chance fool."

Before Zetsu can respond or act, Naruto snaps his neck with ease and lets Zetsu's limp body fall to the ground.

Naruto looks upon the bizarre looking being.

"_That's three down and I wonder how many to go?" "And who was this leader this 'thing' was referring too__?"_

Naruto ponders to himself in silence.

"Who might this be Naruto?"

Suigetsu says as he emerges from the ground beside his friend and leader.

"One of the Akatsuki scum, I heard his thoughts as I was about to head back to the village and tell everyone that it was safe to come

out again."

Naruto mumbles as he kicks at Zetsu.

"Alright then Naruto, see you later."

Suigetsu melts into the ground and disappears.

Elsewhere, a tall sinister looking man is standing before a strange looking statue. (A/N: The sealing statue.)

"_Hidan, Kakuzu, __Zetsu." "I've lost mental contact between them, they must have been slain." _

The leader of the criminal Akatsuki origination thought to himself.

"_Tobi and Deidara have fallen by the hands of __Konoha and in vain, Naruto had already left years ago." "Five of my loyal _

_members down and I'm sure that the number will raise with my son's power ever growing, he's bound to come and kill the _

_rest of so we won't endanger his clan of sound warriors."_

The Akatsuki leader smiled to himself widely.

"_And if I can get him to join our ranks, the __Akatsuki will raise to power once more." "Through careful manipulation son, you _

_will join your father eventually."_

"_Guess I'll send the remaining two to further test his abilities."_

He mentally calls out to Kisame and Itachi and tells them to hunt down Naruto.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, been kinda lazy. Yeah this is going a two part chapter, unlike me yeah I know but due to the amount of time it took me to get this far I thought it would be a good idea to let y'all read it so far. 0-0 I'll try to have the next part up sooner.


	6. Year 5: The Akatsuki part II

"Talking"

**"Demon"**

_"Thoughts"_

Chapter 5.5

Meanwhile Naruto along with the rest of his family (Tayuya had blown a fuse when he told her that he was planning on leaving again

to look for the rest of the Akatsuki and leave them behind again) were getting ready to leave on possibly a very long journey. Naruto,

who was still reluctant about bringing along his wife and two daughters along, finally agreed to after Tayuya had beaten the crap out of him.

The first day of their journey started, Naruto had been constantly called by his second mate Kyuubi.

Naruto appears before the cell containing the demon queen Kyuubi.

"Yes Kyuubi what is it?"

Naruto asks as he looks over Kyuubi for she is lying on a large plush bed.

"**I have news for you my mate."**

She says sweetly as she rolls over and looks at Naruto.

"What?"

"**Well Naruto I'm pregnant with your kits."**

She states as she rubs her belly slightly.

Naruto was at a loss for words at first but soon came back to his scenes and was overjoyed by the news.

"That's great!" "You'll finally become the mother that you've wanted to become for so long!"

Naruto enters her cell and passionately kisses his love for several minutes.

"When do you expect to give birth?"

Naruto asks as he gently rubs her stomach.

"**In a couple months our kits will be due, until then I'll be depending on you to tend to me whenever needed."**

"Of course Kyuubi, I'd give my life to protect you."

Naruto gives Kyuubi a smile as she throws him on the bed and pounces on her love, for several heated hours they wildly make love.

Tayuya had taken the children away during this time for a walk through the vast forests and returned when she had sensed that her

lovers were through with their little frenzy, she had returned with Kiri in hand and Hisame following close behind.

"Ready to go lover boy?"

Tayuya says with a smirk on her face to the laid back Naruto who atop of a tree branch with a wide smile on her face.

"Sure, let's get going."

Naruto jumps down, heads toward the village, grabs his traveling bag, and the small group finally set out to track down and

exterminate the remaining Akatsuki members.

Faraway in the distant Wind country, the two remaining Akatsuki were given a new task; abandon their search for Gaara and go after

Naruto.

"So our new target is Naruto now?" "Interesting."

Kisame quietly states.

"Yes, I wonder how strong he and little brother have grown."

"Itachi, from the rumors I've heard Naruto is no longer in Konoha, he left to join that rat Orochimaru."

Itachi now looks at Kisame with interest.

"By finding Naruto we could also find Orochimaru, two birds with one stone."

Kisame grins at Itachi.

"No, from what I also heard was that Orochimaru was slain by Naruto some time ago. And that Naruto is now the Otokage of Rice

Field Country."

"Naruto finally left Konoha?" "Wonder why he stayed in Konoha for as long as he did."

Itachi mumbles to himself.

"Kisame, you know where this sound village is?"

"Yes, our leader has given me precise directions to this new place."

"Then let's get going."

The two Akatsuki instantly vanish and head out to this unknown village.

Days turned to weeks but still the small group of sound nin found or heard nothing that would lead them to the Akatsuki. As each day

passed, Kyuubi had grown more demanding of Naruto and moodier then usual, such as bringing her large quantities of food during

odd hours of the day. Kyuubi's taste for mortal flesh was also being satisfied, Naruto had feed her many Hunter nins and various

Shinobi that were hell bent on claming the bounty on Naruto's head. Even Tayuya was beginning to grow annoyed at the fact that

their entire search was turning up fruitless.

"Fuck Naruto this is getting old already!!"

Tayuya growls out at Naruto as she is gently patting Kiri on the back, Kiri happily giggles in return.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" "Now do you know why I insist on going alone now?"

Naruto angrily growls back at his wife.

Tayuya punches Naruto in the back of the head with all the strength she could muster, Naruto winches slightly.

Naruto gives her a grin and rubs his now sore head.

"Man Tayuya, learn to take a joke babe."

"I'm through "joking" around Naruto!" "We've been searching for weeks now and haven't found shit!"

Tayuya had now turned beet red.

Kyuubi, who was also growing annoyed with the fact that their search was leading them nowhere and with Tayuya's complaining

decide to let her human mates hear what was on her mind.

"**Enough already with your childish bickering!!!"**

Kyuubi's roar made Tayuya stop immediately, even though she and the Kyuubi were lovers Tayuya still feared Kyuubi greatly.

"**You think you're the only one among us that has grown tired of this meaningless quest?!!"**

"No but…"

"**But Nothing!!!"**

"Hey, hey you two cut it out now."

Naruto calmly says as he begins to laugh a little at the bickering of his two wives.

Kyuubi, who was ready to tear Tayuya apart due to the fact that her emotions were out of control, suppressed her anger and listened

to what Naruto had to say.

"Tayuya, your absolutely rite, our search is leading us nowhere, I think its time to go home." "Let's wait the Akatsuki out and see

what happens."

"About damn time Naruto!"

Tayuya says as she gives Naruto a playful punch to the back of his head.

"Yeah damn it, let's go home dad!"

Hisame chimes in as she jumps on Naruto's shoulders.

"Hisame, I see mother has taught you a few new words."

Naruto says as he reaches up and rubs his daughter's hair.

"Shit yeah mom has!"

Hisame shouts happily.

Naruto looks up at her while smiling, walks toward Tayuya.

"And how is my little Kiri doing?"

Naruto asks as he takes Kiri out of Tayuya's back cradle and holds her high over his head. Kiri coos happily and wiggles in his large

hands.

"Can I hold her papa?"

Hisame asks as she watches her little sister contently.

"Of course you can."

Naruto gently hands Kiri to Hisame, who her little sister and draws her in for a big hug and a slight kiss on the forehead. Kiri giggles

and wiggles about more excitedly then ever.

After a few minutes of playing, Naruto sets his two precious children down, and watches with a proud smile on his face as the two

began to roll around.

"And."

Naruto says as he turns to Tayuya.

"It'll be a few more weeks until Kyuubi is due, right dear Kyuubi?"

Naruto asks Kyuubi, who has now regained her control over herself answers;

"Yes very soon Naruto our kits will come into this world."

She notes as she rubs her stomach gently.

"_**Wonder how the world will see our **__**Hanyou**__** children?"**_

Kyuubi asks herself as she continues to rub her belly.

"_**Either way Naruto, our kits will be beautiful."**_

"**Yes Naruto, heading back to sound and waiting for the enemy to come to us doesn't sound half bad, beats searching."**

Kyuubi with a snarl like smile as she returns to her true demon fox form.

"**Perhaps I'll give birth after the ****Akatsuki have been dealt with."**

"Alright then let's get going."

Tayuya walks over to Kiri, picks her up and places her back into the back cradle. Naruto picks Hisame up and places her on his

shoulders; Hisame quickly wraps her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Hold on!"

Naruto says as he and Tayuya disappear and head back to sound at an unbelievable speed.

The small group of would be hunters arrives two days later to a quite village, which was due to that Naruto ordered all but the

remaining sound four members, Jugo, and Suigetsu to stand guard until Naruto returned.

"Home sweet home at last!"

Naruto shouts as Hisame jumps down.

As Tayuya was about to say something, Naruto spoke first.

"Something's not rite, Tayuya take Kiri and Hisame underground now!"

Before Tayuya could open her mouth to protest, Naruto puts a hand over her mouth.

"Now's not the time for arguing, do it Tayuya!"

Tayuya frowns and takes hold of Hisame and quickly runs to mansion that was built over the subterranean entrance.

Naruto picks up on several large chakra levels and heads toward the training grounds.

When Naruto arrives he is surprised to see a dead Kidoumaru with every arm sliced off, a decapitated Jiroubou who was implied on

a tree and the two brothers Sakon and Ukon were sliced in half and not moving, probably dead Naruto guessed, other then that

nothing.

"_Who could have done this to four of my strongest Shinobi?"_

Naruto picks up on several large chakras that are still moving and sets off.

"_Whoever it is I'm going to rip them to pieces!"_

Naruto soon jumps on to a large branch as he watches Suigetsu engaging Kisame in an epic battle of steel. Itachi was easily holding

off Jugo with his Mangekyo Sharingan, creating vast illusions of himself out of boulders, trees, etc. which Jugo was crushing. Just

before Itachi could execute the Amaterasu jutsu, Naruto intervened. As Kisame took a step back to avoid Suigetsu's forward thrust,

Kisame stops dead in his tracks. A second later Naruto's fist explodes from Kisame's chest. Kisame looks down to see his still

beating heart clutched in Naruto's fist. A gurgling sound escapes from Kisame's shark like lips as blood pours out of Kisame's

gapping mouth as his eyes roll back and his entire body goes limp. Naruto yanks his hand out of Kisame's chest as he falls to the

ground; Naruto then drops the now still heart next to the dying Kisame.

"I-I-I-ta-chi."

Kisame whispers as his eyes begin to glaze over and finally, dies.

"Hello Naruto."

Suigetsu grins as he sheathes his sword.

Itachi stopped his hand seals and watched angrily as Naruto had slain his only friend.

His genjutsu over Jugo began to fade and soon Jugo regained himself and his surroundings. He and Suigetsu hop onto a nearby tree

branch and wait for what promised to be an epic battle.

"Naruto."

Itachi murmured as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"How dare you kill Kisame, he was like a brother to me."

Itachi's eyes widen as his Sharingan eyes flash red and wildly spin about as Itachi began to cast powerful genjutsu's upon Naruto.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!?" "How dare you come into my village and kill my best men, you piece of shit!!"

Naruto angrily spat at Itachi.

"What?!?" "Why are you not writhing in pain?!?"

Itachi gawked with a little fear in his voice.

"Oh that, with the help of my dear Kyuubi you Uchiha scum."

Naruto grins at the now baffled Itachi.

"And without your precious eyes your nothing."

Naruto growls atItachi as he begins to emit his own red chakra.

"**I'm going to rip you apart!"**

Naruto charges the still stund Itachi, who quickly regains his calm physique.

A slight smile forms on Itachi's face as realization enter his mind.

"Without my Sharingan and at your current level of power, I'm powerless against you, I wont put up a fight, kill me Naruto."

"**As you wish, I'm going to kill you slowly."**

For several agonizing hours (for Itachi anyway) Naruto pulverized Itachi with great pleasure, Jugo and Suigetsu watched on with

sadistic glee. Finally as Itachi's limp body once again hits the ground, Naruto licks the blood from his fists and stomps down hard

onto Itachi's already shattered ribs.

"Two hours of my onslaught and you haven't made a sound."

Naruto then stomps down again even harder causing blood to explode from his mouth.

"It's really annoying, come on whimper for me."

Through what remained of Itachi's face, Naruto thought he saw him smile.

"Time to say good-bye to this world Itachi."

Naruto smirks as he quickly performs the summoning jutsu.

"_Time to come out dear."_

As black smoke and red chakra explodes form the ground Kyuubi appears towering over the forest.

Naruto reaches down and picks up Itachi by the throat.

"Burn in hell."

Naruto says as he throws Itachi high into the air, seconds later he is devoured by Kyuubi.

Naruto walks over to the dead Kisame, picks him up and also chunks him into the air, which Kyuubi happily eats the fallen Akatsuki

member.

After a few minutes of slowly crunching and savoring her snack, Kyuubi reverts to her human form with her eyes holding her stomach

with a look of pain in plastered on her face.

"Kyu are you alright?"

Naruto asks as he walks over to his love kneeling down in front of her.

Kyuubi opens her eyes and looks into her husbands caring eyes.

"**The kits will be due sooner then I thought."**

She winces in pain and closes her eyes once again.

Naruto takes her into his arms and slowly walks back to the village.

Several minutes later, Naruto walks into an empty medical building, and places her on the same bed Tayuya gave birth to Kiri.

"Relax yourself my dear I'll return with the medical team and have you taken care of promptly."

Naruto called out the sound villagers that were in hiding and took the medical Nin and nurses straight to Kyuubi, who had fallen

asleep with a look of content on her face.

After running a few tests on the snoozing demoness the head medical Nin assured Naruto that she would be fine and that she was in

the best of care, and that they would quickly inform him of her status ever few hours. (Naruto told them that he would stay by her side

until she awoke, but the head nurse wouldn't have it, he would only be in the way.)

Far, far away the Akatsuki leader Pein ponders to himself in silence.

"_How could those fools fall so easily, they didn't even scratch Naruto?__!"_

Pein angrily growls to himself, he was now the last Akatsuki and that pissed him off beyond belief.

"I'll kill you Naruto and everyone in this sound village!!!"

Pein angrily screams and disappears.

Several days later Pein arrives in a still deserted Sound village. (Naruto had sensed that someone with a powerful chakra was headed

for them and ordered everyone underground hours earlier).

Sensing nothing, Pein heads for the training grounds where his followers were ruthlessly slaughtered at the hands of his son, oh how he

was going to make his son suffer for defying his father

Pein immediately picks up on a very familiar chakra heading straight for him.

"_Naruto."_

Naruto appears several feet behind Pein, who turns his head to look at his son.

"Hello Naruto, my son."

A slight look of disbelief crosses Naruto's face.

"What?" "You're not my father fool."

Pein turns around and fully faces his son. Doing so causes Naruto to look up and down this stranger, seeing the resemblance in his

face.

"No you can't be."

"Figured it out have you?"

Pein scuffs at Naruto.

"I'm your how you'd say old man Naruto."

Naruto opens his mouth to comment but is cut off by his dear old dad.

"Before you ask, let me begin; eighteen years ago, days before you were born my kid brother Yondaime fled with your mother to

Konoha so that you would be raised in peace never knowing your true father or what a monster I've become."

A wide smile slowly creeps its way onto his face.

"But things never work out the way we plan do they son?"

The smile then turns into a maniacal toothy grin.

"Your mother died giving birth to you and the legendary Kyuubi nearly destroys Konoha, then the Kyuubi was sealed within you by

my piece of shit for a brother so that you would be seen as a hero!"

Pein can no longer hold back his laughter and he explodes with it.

Several minutes go by as Naruto takes all of what his father has just said in, and Pein's maniacal laughter slowly dies down.

"Your entire life you were treated like dirt, but all the hardships and pain you endured has helped shape you into a perfect warrior."

Pein's expression now turns deathly serious.

"I'll only ask you this once, and I don't know why I don't just kill you now, guess I still have some small shred of fatherly love toward

you after all."

"Join me and together we will rule this world as father and son!"

Naruto spits of to the right and sneers at his dad.

"That's what I think of your offer old man, why would I want to join you?" "This world is mine and mine alone!"

Pein growls and enters his fighting stance.

"Alright Naruto have it your way, I'm going to make you regret that your whore of a mother ever laid eyes on me."

Pein performs many various hand seals at such a speed Naruto can hardly fallow them.

Dark, ominous storm clouds block the sun and black out the entire sky, thunder rumbles loudly and lightning strikes a nearby tree.

"You should fill privileged son not many people have ever witnessed my true power (**AN: **Couldn't really find out much info on this

guys jutsus except that he could control rain and clone his subordinates, so from here out I'll be making his jutsus up from the top of

my head )."

Upon sensing Pein's extremely powerful chakra, Naruto goes into the level two curse seal form, but since Kyuubi was no longer apart

of Naruto, he only had two fox tails instead of five and the stress from staying in that form began to take effect.

"Just as I thought, without the Kyuubi you've lost over half your power."

Pein smiles and quickly executes various hand seals then:

"Lightning frenzy!!!"

Numerous lightning bolts rage down and nearly strike Naruto but he easily dodges them as he jumps back and charges Pein. Naruto

creates a few of his exploding shadow clones and charge Pein.

"Yes come at me with all you have my son!"

Pein yells as he jumps to avoid the various snake and altered snake jutsus.

"Thunder Blitz!!"

A lightning bolt strikes Pein and he slams his hands on the ground, a massive shockwave surges its way from Pein and engulfs every

(except the real who jumped at the last second) Naruto, massive explosions engulf the landscape as soon as each of the false

Naruto's are destroyed.

"Thought you might try something like this and guess I was rite on the money."

Pein cackles and jumps into the thick smoke, there he and Naruto trade blows in complete blindness.

Minutes later as the smoke slowly dissipates, the pair jump out from either side of the crater and stare each other down each with a

smile on their faces.

"Even without the Kyuubi Naruto you are extremely powerful."

Pein remarked as pride began to well up inside him.

"You are indeed worthy of the name Uzumaki."

"**Thanks old man, you're not too bad yourself."**

The two grin at each other one last time then disappear and continue trading and blocking each others blows.

Naruto lands a powerful kick to Pein's head which causes him to step back a few feet; he quickly recovers and punches Naruto in

the gut making Naruto cough up a little blood. Naruto licks the blood from his chin.

"**You made me bleed my own blood."**

Naruto smiles and charges Pein, this time his kick sends Pein hurtling back crashing through several trees. Naruto takes after his father

and before Pein realizes what is happening six shadow clones plus Naruto pummel the dazed Akatsuki leader. The Naruto's punch,

kick and gouge Pein who can only try his best to defend himself, but to no avail. The true Naruto stops dead in his tracks and begins

to charge up his Odama Rasengan (A/N: Since Naruto's become so powerful, he no longer needs a clone to perform the Odama

Rasengan). The shadow Naruto's jumps away as Naruto's Rasengan comes flying towards Pein. The sphere hits Pein dead in the

stomach sending him hurdling high into the air, the sphere explodes seconds later sending the now heavily beaten Pein falling back to

earth. The Odama Rasengan had taken most of Naruto's chakra to perform and the stress from being in his second form was tacking

its toll on Naruto, he slowly reverts back to his human form as the shadow clones disappear in a puff of smoke. Naruto goes on his

knees and pants heavily as sweat runs down his face, Pein lands around fifty feet from Naruto with a thud. A breeze blows by ruffling

Pein's tattered clothes, Pein remains as still as ever.

"_Good the son-of-a-bitch is dead."_

Naruto gets back up and slowly walks toward his fallen father. Naruto looks over Pein and rolls him over using his foot. Pein's eyes

flash open and he quickly disappears and reappears on top of a large bolder.

"Huh, huh, huh. Well, well very impressive my son, you almost did me in, almost."

Naruto growls at Pein who in still cackling to himself.

"Another similarity between you and I is that we are able to transform."

Blood slowly runs down Pein's mouth, he licks it away and gives Naruto a toothy grin.

"In my current sate I'm only at half of my actual power."

Hearing this made Naruto break out in a cold sweat.

"What?!?"

Pein spits and goes into a stance.

"Why act so surprised? You didn't actually think that you could defeat me so easily did you?"

Lightning begins to strike down around Pein as his chakra begins to explode from his body.

"NOW LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT A TRUE TRANSFORMATION IS!!!!!!!!!!"

Pein yells as his eyes go completely blood red.

Two bat like wings protrude from Pein's back, his muscles greatly expand, he grows several feet taller,

and six whip like tails can be seen swaying back and forth.

"**Huh, huh, huh, let us begin!"**

Pein dashes toward Naruto, who jumps out of the way just before this new monstrosity plowed him over.

"_Shit he-."_

Naruto thoughts are cut short as he bumps into a cackling Pein.

"**So this is the extant of your power, what a laugh."**

Pein punches Naruto dead in the face with such power that it sends him crashing down.

Naruto lands kneeling rubbing his cheek almost howling in pain.

Pein comes crashing down on top of Naruto pinning him firmly down.

"**And this is only a small taste of what's to come."**

Pein smirks as he looks down at the seemingly helplessly Naruto and beings to wipe his feet on Naruto's own version of the Uzumaki

clan symbol.

Ignoring his almost depleted chakra and throbbing body, Naruto once again goes into his second form.

Pein jumps away as Naruto stands once again and soon emits his red chakra.

Naruto vanishes, seconds later Pein thrusts his elbow back and knocks the wind out of Naruto.

"**Hello."**

Naruto vanishes and try's to deliver a round house kick to Pein's head, but before contact, Pein disappears as does Naruto.

Pein moves around at such speeds that Naruto could barely fallow his movements, Naruto growls and takes after him.

The two trade blows for several minutes but its apparent that Naruto is way out of his league.

Pein once again sends Naruto hurdling back to earth and waits until Naruto slams into the ground before making his move.

Pein punches Naruto in the stomach with such force that a crater forms as Pein continues pushing Naruto deeper into the ground.

Naruto screams out in agony as the pain hits him like a bolt of lightning. Naruto instinctively grabs hold of Pein's arm but is slammed

deeper into the ground with another rib shattering punch before he gets a chance for a counter attack.

Pein jumps from the crater and waits for his son's grand reentry. Several minutes pass as the ruble that had covered Naruto remains

as still as ever.

Pein calls down a large lightning bolt that strikes and explodes causing the crater to grow even deeper.

"**I know your still alive down there kid, the blood of a lost ****and powerful clan courses through your veins, you can survive **

**much worse then that." **

Naruto erupts from the ground twenty feet behind Pein.

"**Well, well back for more I see."**

Pein scuffs and turns to face Naruto.

Blood slowly flowed from Naruto's nose and mouth and ran down his now bare chest. Naruto wipes away some of the blood away

as he breathes heavily.

"**Huh, huh, huh!!! Look at you, your remaining chakra is**** almost depleted and your strength is diminishing every second! **

**How will you get your self out of this boy?"**

Naruto pants one last time and charges his chakra to its highest level.

"**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"**

Naruto's final ounce of chakra explodes from within Naruto, which momentarily surpasses Pein.

"**Huh?!?"**

While Pein is still stunned, Naruto quickly performs Odama Rasengan and appears before Pein.

Before Pein could raise his defense, Naruto releases the Rasengan.

"**Guuuuuhhh…………."**

Pein mutters as the Rasengan tares through his chest.

"**Hoooow?"**

Pein whispers as he falls to the ground.

Naruto slowly regresses as he falls to his knees completely out of breath.

"Two reasons; you were over confident, and second, you let your guard down as I thought you would sooner or later."

"Hehehehehe."

Naruto falls back completely drained of his chakra and strength. Before he passed out, he heard his father mutter his last words.

"Well d-done my son."

Naruto eyelids finally become too heavy and he passes in unconsciousness.

As soon as Hisame could no longer sense the chakra emitting from the bad man, her and her sensei/guardian Suigetsu went out

looking for Naruto. Hisame ran franticly through the forests for she could barely sense her father and that scared her, finally found and

only to be lost once again.

Hisame reaches Naruto as does Suigetsu seconds later who looks over at Pein and then Naruto.

"Papa you're going to be alright, hold on."

Hisame places her hands on Naruto's chest taps into Ulva's chakra. With the help of Ulva, Hisame slowly pumped a little of Ulva's

chakra into Naruto and thus restoring some of Naruto's chakra preventing him from dying.

For what seemed like forever but lasted only a minute, Hisame removes her hands from Naruto's chest and hugs Naruto's neck with

tears running down her face.

Suigetsu places a hand on Hisame's shoulder with a smile.

"Come Hisame, let's take Naruto back and get him treated."

Hisame looks up at Suigetsu with tears in her eyes.

"Once he is taken care of and gets enough rest he'll be back to his old self for sure, I promise."

Hisame wipes her tears away and Suigetsu pats her head gently.

"Good girl."

Suigetsu says as he picks Naruto up and places him over his shoulder, he and Hisame then head back to Sound.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the late update, been VERY busy with welding these past few weeks, sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update sooner. As alway keep it real yo, and thanks for reading :).


End file.
